


Aaron's New Stepsister

by JamesLS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Incest, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Step-siblings, step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesLS/pseuds/JamesLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron gets a new family, and things get complicated. Things aren't all what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron's New Stepsister

Aaron Sanders was shocked when he heard that his father had remarried. His mother had died when he was young, and it had always just been him and his dad. When he was going to college at Pitt, his father told him during his senior year that he was dating a woman, but getting married only three months into their relationship was a huge shock. Heather was a woman who had been divorced a long time and he guessed they just fell into a mindset of hurrying up because they were both in their forties. Aaron just hoped that his dad had set up a great prenuptial agreement because he felt like this was rushed into and might not last very long – his father was one of the most successful attorneys in the Phoenix area, and he feared that this woman was a gold-digger who wanted his money. His father was the one who always told Aaron not to make rash decisions growing up, and now he's seemingly made one himself.

What's more, Heather was the mother of two kids that Aaron had gone to high school with and knew somewhat. Stephen was in his grade and he recognized him and had a few classes with him, but they were never friends or had hung out before. Kristy was two grades below them; Aaron only had a few conversations with her. She was on the cheerleading squad so he saw her during his football games, and his girlfriend at the time was the cheer captain and always said that she was a really nice and fun girl. Aaron remembered thinking that Kristy was extremely hot, he never acted on it or anything because he was always faithful to his girlfriend at the time, but it was still weird to think that this girl that he was previously attracted to was now his step-sister. 

His father, Keith Sanders, had married in March (no ceremony, just a court house wedding and that's it – he told Aaron not to bother to fly back home to Phoenix for it so it wouldn't interrupt his studies during his last few months of school) and now it was June. Aaron was 23, had just graduated Pitt and was looking for a job. He had been the Panthers starting quarterback the two previous years and had garnered some NFL draft buzz, but this last year he suffered a season-ending injury three games into the season and had to sit out. He had always counted on making it to the NFL in some capacity (even as just a backup QB, at least) but his injury had made that impossible, and now he was forced to look for other job options. Because he wanted to focus on football, his major at Pitt was "Communications" – the easiest one possible, but now he would have to rely on it to get real non-football work and was in a bad situation.

Thus, Aaron was forced to fly back to Phoenix to live at the house he grew up at. He thought he was just going to live with his dad, but the marriage had changed that equation, and now it would be a packed house. Stephen had also recently graduated and was coming back from San Diego State, while Kristy was a currently a student at local Arizona State and commuted from home to save money.

Aaron was kind of pissed at the situation. He was sure that one of the kids had taken his room; they had a guest room as well but no other bedroom suitable so he wasn't sure how the living situation would shake out. He supposed the workout room would have to be converted into a bedroom. He sure hoped one of those other two would be the ones to live in the guest bedroom and the other room – he wanted to stay in the bedroom he had grown up in, not only was he more comfortable with it, but it was much larger as well.

Sitting on the plane headed to Phoenix, Aaron ruminated about the possibilities, but at the same time he was somewhat excited to have siblings for the first time. He had grown up as an only child, so he never really had the experience of bonding with siblings at all – maybe it could be fun. It could be a lot of fun to have a brother to hang around and throw the football around and play video games with. 

He had no idea how to interact with Kristy – what do sisters and brothers do together, exactly? The fact that he was previously attracted to her and probably will continue to be made things complicated as well. Well, at the very least, it would be nice to have something to look at around the house, even if he could never act on it. He decided that there was really no shame in being attracted to her – it's not like they were a blood relation, they didn't grow up together, and they even sort of knew each other beforehand. Aaron was less excited about having a mother figure for the first time – he certainly hoped Heather never tried to boss him around.

After the plane landed at Sky Harbor, Aaron got off the plane and saw his new family together for the first time.

"Hey son," his father said as he came up and hugged him. "Welcome home!"

Heather came up to him next. Although he went to school with her kids, Aaron had never met her before, and when he saw her he immediately knew why his father wasted no time in locking her up. Heather was in her 40's but could have easily passed for early 30's, with long black hair, a slim waist and relatively large breasts for her figure. She clearly had a little bit of plastic surgery done at some point but it had paid off, and she looked a lot like actress Courteney Cox.

"Hello Aaron! So nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from your father, he showed me your football games and everything. I guess you're my new stepson now!"

"Yeah, I guess so. Nice to meet you too," Aaron chuckled nervously. This was a pleasant surprise - even if she acts like a total bitch and tries to control me, now I have two women to look at around the house, he thought.

Stephen came up to him next and they shook hands. "Hey man, nice to see you again after all these years." 

Aaron greeted him back and shook his hand but couldn't help but feel a little awkward – they knew each other to some degree in high school and certainly had no animosity but they were never friends or talked to each other outside of class. Aaron was the star football player while Stephen was a rocker who had his own band – positions that gave both of them plenty of popularity and got them laid plenty, but not really circles that crossed often. Stephen was 23 now, the same age as Aaron.

Next up was Kristy. Aaron had to stop his jaw from dropping when he saw her. He thought that she was smoking hot in high school, but she had upped a level in the time since then and turning 21. She had long black hair, an absolutely adorable face with just the right amount of freckles, and a killer body that included a nice round ass and a slim waist and a toned stomach. Her breasts were small but perky in high school, but they had definitely grown in the last four years, in what appeared to be a natural fashion.

Aaron went in for a handshake. Kristy threw his hand away and went in for a hug. "Oh put that away, you're my new big brother, that deserves a hug!" she said as she squeezed him and made a squealing noise. Aaron bucked his lower body away as he correctly assumed that his dick would get hard from having her tits pressed against his chest.

"Hey there – nice to see you too, new stepsister!" Aaron laughed. Aaron began to reevaluate his situation. He was excited at the possibility of seeing an attractive girl around his house initially, but he knew that he would never act on it because he would never put his father in that awkward position. But he didn't expect it to be like this – the best case scenario was a major case of blue balls, and the worst case scenario was he might get caught staring at her and creating an awkward situation for everyone. 

"Damnit, why couldn't I just have met with her separately and not have our parents be married? I could have fucked the shit out of her without ramifications," Aaron thought to himself. 

The five of them chatted as they grabbed Aaron's bags and drove home. As they were getting into the car, his father's five-seat sedan required the three new siblings to be in the back squished together. Kristy chose to be seated in the middle between Aaron and Stephen. Aaron had to pull his shirt over his pants as he could hardly contain his erection at the fact that Kristy's shapely ass was rubbing up against him in her tight jeans.

As they drove home, the new family chit-chatted. Aaron found out that Heather was a relatively successful pharmacist, which somewhat alleviated his concerns that she was a gold digger out for his dad's money. He also found that although they've only recently started dating that they've actually known each other for over 20 years – they first met when Aaron and Stephen were attending the same pre-kindergarten classes.

Eventually he and Stephen got to talking. "Hey man, I got to say, I have followed your football career pretty closely," Stephen stated, "and I was definitely rooting for you because it was cool to say to my friends that I knew that successful Pitt quarterback from high school. Although, I will admit, I was a little upset when you beat my SDSU Aztecs in the 2010 season opener," he laughed. Aaron appreciated this but was a little sad as it reminded him of the potential he had before the injury ruined his career and potential future. 

Finally, they arrived home. The five of them hung out for a few hours and talked and shared a bottle of wine. Aaron didn't dare ask about sleeping arrangements – he was pretty sure that it would cause some sort of conflict. When it came time to go to bed, his father approached him when they were alone. 

"Hey, Aaron, since we didn't think you would be back here we gave your room to Kristy and Stephen is sleeping in the guest bedroom. We can figure out a different situation later, and we'll probably convert the workout room into another bedroom soon, but you don't mind sleeping on the couch for now, do you?"

Aaron was pissed but knew that something like this was coming. He felt like he had the rights to the room that he grew up in, but now Kristy has it? "That's fine for now, but we need to convert the workout room soon, and when that happens, either Kristy of Stephen will move there, and I get my old room back." His father assured him that he would do what he could.

Aaron slept on the living room couch that night, and he was miserable. Aaron was 6 foot 4 inches tall, and easily was larger than the couch, and when he woke up his back felt miserable. 

Aaron woke up sore at 9am, and saw Kristy going about the kitchen. "Hey, good morning, big brother!" she cried out. "How did you sleep?"

"Miserable. I'm much larger that this stupid couch, I feel like shit."

"Oh, too bad," Kristy replied. "No worries, we'll have the workout room converted into your new bedroom in no time!" Aaron was sort of pissed off by this reply – why couldn't he get his old bedroom back? Kristy was the smallest of the three of them, she should be the one to sleep on the couch. Or, if you accounted for the fact that Kristy was a lady and should be treated better, Stephen was much shorter than him and should be the one to sleep on the couch.

Aaron found it hard to be mad, however, as he watched Kristy go around the kitchen in her amazing body dressed in nothing but a t-shirt and panties while cooking waffles for everyone. He made sure the blanket he had covered his erection, and felt the need to commentate. "Hey, sorry if this is weird, but could you put on some shorts or pants or something?"

Kristy laughed at this response. "Why, big brother, are you aroused at your new sister walking around in her panties?"

Aaron hesitated and then said "Well, ummm, no, it's just kind of indecent." 

Kristy laughed and said that she would go find some shorts, and ran upstairs to get some. When she came back, Aaron saw that she was wearing tight Daisy Duke jean shorts, which didn't exactly help the situation.

Later on in the morning, Keith, Heather and Stephen woke up and started to eat breakfast. While they were in the middle of eating, Keith told the three kids that Heather and he had an announcement. After their marriage, they had not had a honeymoon yet, and in one day they were going to Hawaii for three weeks. Keith apologized for bailing on Aaron right after he had returned home from school, and apologized for not disclaiming it sooner but he wanted to keep it as a special surprise for his new wife and he booked the tickets before he knew exactly when Aaron would be coming home. Aaron claimed that he understood. Keith and Heather told the kids that this would give the three of them some time to bond as new siblings.

The three of them waved goodbye as their parents were taken away by a taxi to go to the airport. 

Aaron, Stephen, and Kristy all stood in the doorway and looked at each other. Finally Kristy broke the silence. "So, where do you guys want to go?" she asked. "How about some new sibling bonding?" 

"That's cool with me," Aaron replied. "How about we go out to the community pool, and then go out and experience the Phoenix nightlife afterwards?" Aaron had, against his better wishes, thrown in the part about the pool because he was dying to see Kristy in a bikini. 

"Hey, that sounds great. You down, Kris?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah, definitely! I'll go grab my bathing suit." Kristy replied as she went up the stairs to fetch her things. 

"Cool, if you two want to grab some beers and stuff I don't really like drinking that much so I'll be the designated driver," Stephen said in response. 

The three of them ended up going to the community pool, which luckily no one else was at. Aaron and Kristy started to drink some of the drinks they had brought while Stephen stayed sober. 

Eventually, Kristy stated that they should start swimming, and took off her clothes to reveal a skimpy black bikini.

When Kristy stripped down to her swimming gear, Stephen was disgusted. "Ugh, Kristy, come on, can't you find something a little bit more conservative?"

"Hey, this is comfortable!" Kristy replied. "What's wrong? Is my big brother getting turned on? Eww, that's gross, you pervert," she said playfully as she grabbed Stephen's lower abdomen.

Stephen was immediately grossed out and backed away. "Knock that off, come on now." 

Aaron definitely thought this interaction was bizarre and a little inappropriate, but having no siblings himself he didn't really know how they interacted and decided to think of it as teasing, and thought nothing of it.

"Aren't you guys going to join me?" she asked afterwards as she jumped in the pool.

Aaron was conflicted but decided to strip to his swim trunks and jump in the pool. As Aaron took off his shirt, Kristy commentated "Ooooh, hey look, big brother's got a six-pack!"

Aaron was slightly embarrassed but also started to feel a bit aroused, so he jumped into the cold water as soon as possible to alleviate it.

Stephen said that he was going to continue to tan and sit this one out, so Aaron and Kristy were in the water together for a while. They began to playfully bicker and splash water on one another. Aaron was aroused as he watched his new step-sister splash around in her tiny black bikini, but regretfully knew nothing could come of it. 

He couldn't believe how often he was getting aroused around her; he was usually much more controlled about it when interacting with girls. "Shit man," he thought to himself, "you see hot girls in skimpy clothing all the time. Hell, you've even been watched this same exact girl dance around in her cheerleading uniform before, and you've never walked around having to hide your boner all the time. What's going on here?"

Eventually the three of them went home and showered, and Aaron resolved to show them the Phoenix nightlife. Since it took much quicker for him and Stephen to get ready, the two of them waited around for a while in the living room talking sports while Kristy was getting ready to go out.

When Kristy came back down, Aaron was stunned. She was wearing a tiny black dress that showed a decent amount of cleavage and barely covered her ass. 

"So, uhhh...you guys ready to go?" Aaron nervously stuttered. 

"Oh yeah, you know it," Kristy replied. "I know that my new big brother, the stud quarterback, knows all the best spots in town to hit up, and I'm ready to take advantage of it!"

As Stephen drove them over, the three of them bonded and began to recall life experiences. Aaron began to feel a real kinship towards the two –they were both genuinely good people, and he was enjoying the experience of having a real brother and sister for the first time in his life.

When the three of them got to the club, Kristy began to get hit on constantly. A creepy older man started to hit on her, and she refused his advances. He began to get belligerent and yell at her for being a cocktease, but Aaron stepped in and asked, "Is there a problem, sir?"

The man looked at Aaron's tall frame and started to back off. "Ugh, no sir! No problem at all."

"So, you weren't trying to hit on her, then?"

The older man sheepishly backed off and walked away as fast as he could. Kristy looked to Aaron, relieved. "Thanks for protecting me, big brother, that dude was creeping me out." Kristy gave Aaron a kiss on the forehead. Aaron blushed and backed away. 

Kristy then looked Aaron in the eyes. "You know, all these guys have been hitting on me, could you do me a favor and dance with me for a bit so they think that I'm taken? Taken by an over 6 foot tall athlete stud who could easily kick their ass?"

Aaron certainly was not going to refuse this request. He replied in the affirmative and Kristy held his hand and led him to the dance floor. For a little while, they danced with a distance apart from them, but after a couple songs, Sean Paul's "Get Busy" played on the soundtrack. At this point, Kristy began to shake her ass in front of Aaron, and began to grind her backside into his crotch to the beat of the music.

"Whoa, careful now," Aaron cautioned as she began to grind herself into him. "You are my step-sister, after all."

"I don't care," Kristy said as she shook her ass up and down on his crotch. "I know I can trust you, and I'm tired of these assholes coming up to me. What are big brothers for, after all?" 

Aaron thought to himself that he was pretty sure the answer to that question doesn't involve grinding their cock into their sister's ass on the dance floor.

After a few minutes of this, Stephen (thankfully not having seen Aaron and Kristy's dance escapades) walked up to the two of them with a bleached blonde girl in hand.

"Hey, I'm going to go to this girl's apartment for the night, you two have fun finding someone, I'll call you in the morning. Aaron, do you have cab fare?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah I have plenty, no worries," Aaron said, and he and Stephen bumped fists as Stephen started to walk away from his siblings with girl. 

Kristy laughed and walked up to Stephen when the girl was out of earshot. "Oh, is my big bro going to get laid tonight? You going to fuck this girl's pussy? Give her a taste of the Holmes family cum?" 

Okay, Aaron thought, I'm pretty sure that was a bit over the line.

Stephen pushed her away and laughed nervously. "Calm down sis, you're blowing up my spot. I need to get laid! I'll see you guys sometime in the afternoon tomorrow." The two hugged and Stephen walked away. 

Suddenly, it was just Aaron and Kristy on the dance floor. They continued grinding for a little bit, when Aaron decided they had better grab a cab ride home. 

On the cab ride home, the two of them discussed their lives and plans. Aaron told her that since his football dreams were over, he was hoping to make it as a sports analyst, and Kristy said that she was hoping to be a nurse once she graduated. 

Aaron asked if she ever followed college football, and she replied that she only followed it when he was the quarterback of Pitt because she liked telling her friends that she knew the quarterback in high school. She then told Aaron that she had a major crush on him in high school but knew it would never come to fruition as he was dating her cheer captain Jessica. 

Aaron laughed at this news. "Well, that's all in the past. Jessica and I broke up years ago, and now you're my stepsister, so all that is behind us."

They went home and said goodnight. Aaron went back to the couch and tried to get to sleep there, but with his legs hanging over the side of the couch, it was quite difficult. 

After two hours of tossing and turning without going to bed, Aaron suddenly became resentful of the fact that he was sleeping there while Kristy was sleeping on the bed he grew up in and should be rightfully his. After another half-hour, he decided to do something about it.

Aaron walked upstairs and knocked on the door of the bedroom that should be his. Kristy quietly moaned in an unintelligible manner, which he took as enough invitation to come in.

Aaron walked into the bedroom, and Kristy suddenly woke up and sat up quickly as he turned the light on. "Hey what's up?" she asked, underneath the bed sheets.

Aaron looked at her and straightforwardly said, "Listen, you're cool and everything and I had a fun time with you today, but I have something I need to get off my chest. This is MY room. I grew up in it. I'm much taller than you or your brother by a long shot; I shouldn't have to sleep on that crappy small couch on which I can't get any sleep."

Kristy was frustrated at this. "So what? You were gone for a while now; this is my room! Why don't you sleep in Stephen's room, or Mom and Dad's room?"

"The master bedroom is locked, and besides, that would be fucking bizarre to sleep in the same bed where my dad and your mom sleep. As for Stephen's guest room, he's going to come back sometime in the morning or afternoon, and I'm pretty sure he would think it's weird that he would find me in his bed. And I don't want to blow up his spot if he arrives back here with that girl. So, the bottom line is, I think you need to sleep on the couch."

Kristy was getting pissed now. "No fucking way!" she said. "You've been gone for four years, I've been here for the last few months; this is MY room now."

"Fine them," Aaron responded. "Have it your way. But guess what? I'm sleeping in this bed regardless. I don't care if you bought the sheets, I bought the mattress and bed frame which are way more expensive, also a lot of my stuff is still in the room, I'm sleeping here."

Aaron did a flop onto the bed. Normally, he would sleep in his boxers only, but he decided to keep his shirt and undershirt on in this occasion on for decency. He began to get under the covers.

"Fine, if that's how we're playing it," Kristy responded. Suddenly, she got out of bed to turn the lights off. Aaron was stunned to see that she was only wearing a tight black negligee and some black panties and nothing else. "But I'm staying here too."

"That's fine with me; this bed is big enough for both of us!" Aaron responded. Kristy sighed and turned the lights back off and crawled into bed on the opposite side. 

Aaron began to sleep, better than he had been the previous night on the couch. Suddenly, at around 3 am, he was awoken by Kristy poking him in the shoulder.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Wake up!" Kristy exclaimed. Aaron was annoyed.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I'm cold. Can you cuddle with me?" Kristy asked.

Aaron started to be annoyed. "You're cold because you're wearing nothing but lingerie and panties. Why don't you put some pajamas or something on?"

"I can't wear those things, they make me uncomfortable. Can you please just cuddle with me for warmth for a little while?"

Aaron eventually decided to give in. Kristy cuddled up against him and rubbed her panty-clad ass against his crotch, and he put his arm around her belly as she put her body into him.

"Alright, fine," Aaron conceded. "But no funny business – you are my stepsister, after all."

"I would never dream of it, you pervert," Kristy said with a smile. "Ewww, that would be incest!"

Aaron and Kristy lied in bed together for an hour. Aaron couldn't get any sleep, not with her panty-clad ass next to his cock. He decided to take a risk and smell her hair – she smelt wonderful. 

Finally, Kristy decided to take the initiative and moved her hand back to rub her stepbrother's cock.

Aaron was at full attention at this point. "Hey, what the fuck-?"

"Shhhhhh," Kristy explained. "I know you want this. Let me make you feel better."

Aaron was in heaven as Kristy suddenly pulled his boxers down and exposed his cock. "Holy shit, 9 inches," she said as she began to stroke it. "I could feel this monster getting hard as I was grinding it, don't pretend you don't want this." 

The fact that she was his stepsister was far removed from his head – this was a hot chick he knew from high school who he had finally seduced. 

After a few minutes of stroking Kristy decided to put her head near his crotch. Aaron grabbed the back of Kristy's head and moved it towards his dick. "Oh yeah," he said, "suck my fucking dick."

She stopped for a second. "Suck my fucking dick, blank. Fill in the blank."

"Huh?"

"Tell me to suck your dick then say who I am."

"Oh, okay. Suck my fucking dick, Kristy."

"No, no, no! Not my name. Who am I in relation to you?"

"Uhhh...suck my dick, girl I sort of knew in high school who is the daughter of the person that my dad just married."

"You know what I mean!"

"Okay, fine. Suck my dick, stepsister."

"No, not that. Just call me your little sister. Tell your little sister to suck your dick."

Aaron paused for a second and considered what she just asked. He hated to think of her as his sister – they had only met for a significant time the day prior, and that concept had bizarre incestuous complications which he was not aroused by. Still, at the same time, other chicks that he had banged in the past had had some weird fetishes he didn't agree with, and the fact that he was fucking a hot chick was more than enough to help him continue to be hard and power through those instances. He thought this was weird, but decided to play along.

"Yeah, suck my dick....little sister," he said reluctantly. Kristy was visibly aroused at this statement and began to suck his dick more vigorously. 

She stopped for a second and looked up at him. "Yes, I am a big whore for big brother's dick, aren't I?" she asked quickly before getting back to work. Aaron decided to ignore this weirdness and concentrate on the fact that a hot chick was sucking his dick. He reached his finger down and started to finger her pussy, causing her to whimper a bit. 

After a little while Aaron decided to return the favor. He put Kristy on her back and took off her panties with his teeth, exposing her pretty little pussy. Her landing strip led him to her sumptuous pussy; he put his face in it and started to eat her.

"Oh wow!" Kristy exclaimed. "No one's ever done this for me before!" Aaron laughed to himself – he was a master at eating girls out, if this was really her first time he was going to blow her mind. 

Aaron's prediction turned out to be correct as he started tasting her. She squealed and whimpered quite a bit as she was obviously getting quite aroused. It seemed like he almost had her on the verge of cumming, but then she suddenly stopped him and pushed him back.

"Nuh uh – I don't want to cum with your tongue in me, I want to cum all over your big cock," she said seductively and started to rub him again.

"Sounds good, do you have a condom anywhere?" he asked.

She scoffed. "Fuck that! I'm clean, I'm sure you're clean, I want the real thing." Aaron was somewhat hesitant about this – he only went bareback once when he had been with his last girlfriend for a long time. Every one night stand or hookup he made sure to use protection, since he was worried about gold diggers who thought he was going to be a successful NFL quarterback and were trying to get knocked up to force him to pay child support. Still though, he could tell that she clearly wasn't very experienced at sex so she was probably clean, so she probably had more to worry about from him than vice versa and she was the one who wanted it bareback, so why hold out? He had enough control to pull out when needed.

"Whatever you say," Aaron responded as he began to slap his dick against her pussy a few times and rub it there, before slowly inserting it into her. 

"Oh, yes. That's it. Fuck me." Aaron entered her and starting moving his dick back and forth. "Fuck me, big brother!"

Aaron grimaced as he was entering her. "Could you, uh, maybe not call me that while we're doing this?"

"Not a chance," she responded and giggled a bit. "You love it. Fuck your little sister."

Aaron was turned off by this talk so he started pumping faster to help keep his momentum going. He started to think about how he knew her from high school and watched her slutty cheerleading dances from the sidelines.

He eventually moved the entire length of his dick inside of her, and he knew from her face and from the way she screamed that he was entering territory no one else had ever been big enough to reach before. It was an experience he had been a part of many times, and always filled him with pleasure.

Eventually they moved into the cowboy position, and Aaron loved it as she lowered herself onto his cock. He grabbed her perfect ass from behind as she rode him.

"Oh god, Kristy!" Aaron exclaimed. Her pussy was extremely tight, probably one of the tightest he had ever felt, and that included some virgins that he had deflowered back in the day. "Your pussy is so tight!"

"Uh huh," Kristy moaned. "You know who I've been keeping it tight for?" she asked playfully.

"Who?"

"For you, silly!" She grabbed his head and moved in for a long French kiss while she rode his cock. 

That really didn't make any sense to Aaron, but he went with it.

After a few more moments she began to shudder as she was finally brought to climax. 

"Oh, god...I'm cumming!"

"Yeah, that's it baby, cum on my cock. Cum all over my cock!"

"Oh god, I've never cum before from having a dick in me!"

Kristy gasped for breath as her juices leaked over Aaron's cock. She took a moment to compose herself and then spun herself around reverse cowgirl style so Aaron could watch her ass bounce up and down on his cock. He began to play with her tits while she did so.

"Oh god, you have the stamina of a fucking stallion!" Kristy yelled out in pleasure. "I've only been with two guys and they came in like two minutes." 

"Oh yeah?" Aaron said. "And how big were these guys?"

"Not even half your size! They were like little boys - you're the first real man to ever fuck me!" An experience Aaron was quite familiar with and his biggest turn-on.

Eventually Aaron stood up next to the bed and fucked her on her back while her legs were up and her feet were on his shoulders. Kristy eventually reached yet another orgasm.

They moved back to missionary, with her legs wrapped around him as he pumped in and out of her.

Aaron started to feel like he was close to the tipping point. "Hey babe, I'm going to finish," he told her. "Where do you want it? All over your face, on your tits, what?"

"Oh, you silly goose," she said as she flicked his nose with her finger. "It's not a real fuck unless you cum in my pussy."

Aaron was hesitant about this. He loved the idea of cumming in someone's pussy – in fact, he specifically looked for that when watching porn and felt cheated if the porn ended with the guy pulling out. But in real life, he was cautious and only came in a girl's pussy if he had been dating her for some time. 

She sensed his hesitation. "Do it! I'm on the pill, it will be fine!"

He thought this was odd since she said she wasn't all that sexually active, but he went against his better judgment.

Aaron finally relented and his cock erupted, unleashing his jizz deep into her womb. 

"Oh yes, that's it!" Kristy yelled as she thrashed around while grabbing him. "Fill me big brother! Fill your sister's pussy with your cum! Oh, God!"

"Again with that brother shit?" Aaron thought to himself. Aaron finished and rolled over onto his back. 

Kristy went to the bathroom get cleaned up, then came back and they lay in bed together. She kissed him, first giving his limp cock a kiss, then a kiss on big brother's lips saying goodnight. She rested her head on his shoulder, and whispered to him "Welcome home, big brother" before she dozed off to sleep. 

Aaron had mixed emotions. On one hand he was proud of the fact that he banged a hot cheerleader from high school, and he was certainly proud that he obviously gave her an experience that she'd never had before and that every man she had from here on out would fail to meet his standard (unless she dated a porn star or something), which was his biggest turn-on. On the other hand, he had to live with her now as his stepsister and this could create an awkward situation. 

Also, some of the stuff she said during sex didn't quite seem to add up. She was keeping her pussy tight for him? Their parents only started dating a few months prior. She was managing herself all these years for a guy she barely knew in high school and had no idea if she would ever meet again? He dismissed it as something she made up to please him.

Also, there was the whole brother/sister thing. The entire time he was trying to push that part out of his mind but she kept bringing it up and reinforcing it. She had never even said his name; she only referred to him as "brother" or "big brother." Lastly, he worried, was she really on the pill?

When morning came Aaron realized he should go back to the couch before Stephen came home so he wouldn't suspect anything. As he was heading there, a light bulb went off in his head. 

"Wait a minute......Stephen....."

End of Part 1  
Chapter 2 of 3

All comments and feedback appreciated.

Aaron lay awake on the couch in the morning while he waited for Stephen to return. He stared blankly at the spinning ceiling fan as he ruminated over the activities of last night. He knew from high school that Kristy was a fun and attractive girl and he was attracted to her, but she was his stepsister now. He had told himself repeatedly that he could not act on his impulses since it would be considered wrong and could jeopardize his father's chances at happiness, but when the time came, he couldn't even hold out one single day. Not one single lousy day went by, and he was already in bed with her. What was wrong with him? He was relatively drunk at that point, but he still should have known better. He should have put a stop to everything once Kristy started touching him. Somehow, he couldn't control himself, there was something about her that drove him absolutely wild, even more so than when he knew her in high school, and he couldn't stop himself from letting things get out of hand.

Furthermore, there was the fact that Kristy obviously kept herself relatively chaste otherwise and yet was so willing to initiate their sexual activities almost immediately. The comments she made led him to a theory that he shuddered to think about. 

Aaron heard the door unlock, and closed his eyes while pretending to sleep as Stephen walked in. As Stephen entered, Aaron feigned to yawn and pretended to wake up.

"Hey man, what's up?" Stephen asked as he entered. 

"Hey, hope you had fun last night," Aaron responded.

"Sure did. So, how about you, you get any action last night?"

This question caught Aaron off guard. He almost instinctively said yes, and then realized that would be a terrible idea.

"Well?"

"Oh, uh, no, no I didn't. I didn't want to leave Kristy alone to fend for herself; there were some belligerent drunks there and I didn't want to leave her unprotected." Aaron almost winced for a moment at the word "unprotected." Poor choice of words.

"Oh, right, good call! Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that. Well, thanks for taking one for the team, the next time the three of us go out I'll stay with her so you can get some action."

Aaron laughed and thanked him as Stephen went to his room.

After the events of last night and the comments she made, Aaron knew he had to confront the possibility of a horrifying theory. He reluctantly began to consider if Kristy's instant eagerness to take him to bed had something to do with some sort of desire she secretly harbored for Stephen, and she used Aaron to take his place now that he was technically her brother as well. It certainly made sense, the comment about "keeping it tight" for him, calling him brother all the time, and being so casual with Stephen when they were out. The thought of her harboring those desires made him squeamish, but then he felt bile start to rise in his throat as he began to wonder if the two had ever sexually experimented before. He didn't think it was likely, as Stephen seemed to be disgusted whenever Kristy would be flirty, wear provocative clothing, or talk about sex, leading Aaron to think it must be a one way deal.

As Aaron thought further, however, he realized that there was also a possibility that the two of them may have fooled around when they were younger, and Stephen feels a great deal of shame about it which causes him to react to her in that way. Based on Kristy's comments, however, that seemed unlikely -- if he were one of the two poorly endowed guys Kristy had been with previously, she probably wouldn't be fantasizing about him when she was fucking Aaron.

Later in the afternoon, Kristy left to go to summer class and Stephen went to a job interview (which made Aaron sadly realize he needed to start looking for a job too). Aaron had to get some sort of answers about his suspicions, and there was only one way to do that. He walked back up to her room (which, he justified, should rightfully be his room) and opened up her laptop. He hated sneaking around and invading her privacy, but he had to know the answer or else the possibilities would destroy his mind.

The computer prompted a password for unlock. Aaron had a good idea what the password was.

He entered the word: 

S-t-e-p-h-e-n.

Didn't work. He thought of something else.

B-r-o-t-h-e-r.

Bingo. Access granted. Aaron thought that should probably be proof enough there, but he decided to check her internet history to see if there was any clues. He looked down the screen.  
Then he saw it. A search for "brother/sister Incest stories." He felt like there was a dagger through his heart. Kristy had searched for the terms "brother/sister," "incest," "taboo," and "brother sister creampie," resulting in a series of erotic stories and porn videos containing those things. These searches went back to a time period well before their parents had started dating. 

Aaron closed the laptop, put it back in its place, and sighed while looking at the floor. He had almost undeniable proof that the reason Kristy was so eager to take him to bed within the first day of knowing each other as stepsiblings had little to do with him and more to do with her expressing her feelings towards Stephen. He had thought they had shared something special, but she was only using him as a stand-in for her repressed incestuous desires. He was dealing with someone who had severe emotional issues, and he had taken advantage of her.

Aaron went downstairs and paced around the house, contemplating the situation. His initial feelings of guilt and pity slowly turned towards rage. He felt cheated that she used him as a stand-in for Stephen. He was a star in college; girls at Pitt always told him that before they slept with him they would fantasize about him when they were with other partners. Girls weren't supposed to fantasize about other people when Aaron was making love to them -- and they sure as hell weren't supposed to use him to fantasize about their own damn brother!

Aaron resolved never to sleep with her again, no matter how electric and pure their lovemaking felt. 

Still, he thought, couldn't deny their chemistry, and he began to think back to the previous night and how wonderful it felt. He couldn't stop thinking about how amazing she felt as he was inside her.

Aaron started to reconsider his position. What if he was doing her a good service? Her (most likely) unrequited feelings towards her biological brother were totally wrong, and maybe as a non-biologically related stepbrother he could help her get over them. Over the course of the next few hours, he got over his guilt, jealousy, and rage and resolved that this was the right course of action. He figured that he was actually helping her out with her complicated emotional issues and doing a good service. There was nothing technically wrong with the two of them having sex, and why would Aaron turn down an opportunity to be altruistic while at the same time sleeping with a girl that he was crazy for?

Later on in the day, Aaron was cooking some eggs while he heard the door unlock. Stephen walked in to the house with a beaming smile. 

"You look pretty happy," Aaron laughed. "I take it the job interview went well?"

"Oh, more than well," Stephen replied. "You're looking at the newest Accounting Clerk at Van Tessler Industries, Phoenix Division!"

Aaron laughed as he congratulated his stepbrother with a hug. "I'd say this calls for a shot, what do you say?"

"Well, as you know, I'm not much of a drinker, but I do make exceptions for special occasions, and I'd say this is one of them!" Stephen laughed.

Aaron walked over the cabinet and pulled out some whiskey, pouring each of them a shot, and then went to the fridge to grab a Pepsi for both of them as a chaser.

Aaron was genuinely excited for the news. Foremost, he was happy for Stephen, but now in the back of his mind he knew that he was happier about the fact that Stephen would be out of the house for most of the day and Kristy and Aaron could have the house to themselves.

Aaron eventually poured another two shots after that, and the two of them began to bond while talking about their lives growing up. Aaron started by talking about being raised by a single father, how his dad got him into football, and other topics. 

Stephen explained his life growing up as well. His parents divorced when he was two years old, right after Kristy had been born, and apparently it was a nasty divorce. His father, Allen, had accused his mother of cheating on him and there was a long and drawn out legal battle over money and the custody of the children. Eventually, they settled on the plan that Stephen would live with their father and Kristy would live with their mother. As a result, Kristy and Stephen almost never saw each other while growing up, as the divorce was so bitter the two of them didn't see each other often and weren't raised together. Once Stephen was ready to enter high school, however, his father got a job offer in New York and Stephen opted to stay in Arizona while living with his mother and sister despite the fact that he hadn't interacted with them much. 

This explained a lot in Aaron's mind -- he vaguely recalled seeing something on the Discovery Channel one time that being raised together is how a person recognizes someone else as a sibling and not a viable sexual partner. If Kristy was raised separately from Stephen, she doesn't have that taboo filter turned on. Whereas Stephen probably has some memory of her being born and her being a baby so he still thinks of her as a sister. While Stephen was talking, he did some Google searching on his phone and found that this theory is called the "Westermarck Effect."

An hour later, Kristy came back from class and found out the news as well. The three of them drank to celebrate Stephen's new job. Aaron watched their interaction together closely, but nothing seemed amiss. Stephen told them that tomorrow he would fly out to Los Angeles on the company dime for some training at company headquarters and would have to stay there for a couple of days. Aaron was delighted at this news as it meant that he and Kristy would have the house to themselves for that duration. 

Still, however, there was the issue of what to do tonight while Stephen was still there. Aaron considered that he should refrain from sex for this one night, but watching Kristy's body as she drank and leaned against the kitchen countertop left him with little choice. Aaron wanted to use the alcohol to make sure Stephen was fully passed out so he and Kristy could continue their adventures that night. Aaron knew that Stephen wasn't much of a drinker except on special occasions, so he decided that with his higher alcohol tolerance he could attempt to get Stephen to try to keep up with Aaron and then pass out. Aaron kind of felt bad about doing this but he knew it was for the best, as Stephen would most certainly not want to hear his sister fucking their stepbrother and it would involve him in a mess of complications. Also, Aaron thought, as someone who only drank on certain occasions it didn't hurt for Stephen to cut loose once in a while.

What's more, Stephen was a very humorous drink. "Hey....you guys....listen...." Stephen drunkenly stammered later in the night as the other two laughed, "I just....so good...now I'll push some pencils....get some of that MOOLAH....good...good times. Hey Aaron man thanks.....thanks BRO....good to have a brother now..."

"Same to you man, appreciate it," Aaron responded. He felt a little guilty for getting him drunk now.

"And with that I'll....I should probably....hit the hay and shit." Stephen drunkenly stammered into his room and plopped onto his bed. He was out cold, and the way he was positioned caused him to start snoring. Aaron laughed and went in to turn off his light and close the door for him. Aaron walked back to the kitchen, where Kristy was leaning against the counter and started writhing her hips against it while looking at Aaron with "fuck me" eyes.

He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "If it wasn't so risky, I would want you to fuck me right here on the counter top," she whispered to him.

"We'll save that for tomorrow...you know, when we have the house to ourselves," Aaron replied as he kissed her on the forehead, and the two of them walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom and shut the door behind them, Kristy put on some music quietly from her iPhone and started to shake her ass in her tight jeans as he took off her shirt, doing a striptease for Aaron as he sat on the bed.

"Hey listen, before we start..." Aaron told her as she started to undo her bra.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I really think you should cut out all that calling me brother and saying you're my sister stuff. It's kind of weird, I don't think of you as a sister."

She laughed and walked over to him, putting her finger on his mouth as her bra fell off, exposing her perky yet large breasts. "You're a lying liar. Whenever I called you big brother you started pumping me faster and more vigorously!"

Aaron thought to himself "I was going faster because I needed more stimulus since the incest stuff is a turn-off!" but decided against saying it aloud.

"You love it. You love having a little sister who's a slut for you, that you can fuck whenever you want," she said as she slowly moved her jeans and panties down her legs and walked over to him for a night of passion. "So, how do you want me tonight, big brother?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron made love to Kristy as much as possible in the next few days that Stephen was gone, taking advantage of the fact that they had the house to themselves to have sex in any location they pleased.

On Saturday, they decided to go clubbing. Since no one there knew they were stepsiblings, the two of them openly got grinded in a hot and heavy manner on the dance floor while occasionally making out.

"You dirty pervert," Kristy laughed at one point after she removed her lips from his, "you could have any of the girls at this club, but you choose to go home with your own sibling."

"Hey, the same goes for you, vice versa!" Aaron replied.

"Oh, it's a no brainer for me. Have you seen the other guys here? All losers compared to you. I roped the big prize. All these other women in the bar know it, they've been looking at me with daggers in their eyes all night." After spending so many months in a state of mild depression after having his NFL dreams crushed, he loved how Kristy would help his ego like this. More importantly, he could tell it wasn't just empty words of flattery and that she meant all of it.

Kristy went to the bar to go get some drinks. When she was there, a stunning woman with flowing golden blonde hair approached him. She was thin, about 5'7 but with a decently round waist, wearing a low cut top in a blue dress that showed off her ample breasts. She seemed to be a few years older than him.

"Excuse me," the woman asked, "are you....Aaron Sanders?"

"Why yes, yes I am. Do you know me from somewhere, or are you a big college football fan?"

"It's the latter. I went to Cincinnati, so I saw you play us a few times. I also watched a bunch of your other games."

"Well then, you obviously have a pretty good memory to recognize me by face. I had my helmet on most of the time in those games!"

"Well, actually," she chuckled flirtatiously, "I went out of my way to watch as many of your post-game interviews that I could , since I thought you were cute."

Aaron continued flirting with this woman, who he found out was named Tracy, and felt somewhat of a connection with her. In the back of his mind, however, he was nervous, as he wasn't sure how Kristy would respond. Was he prevented from having sex with other girls now? Was he in a serious relationship? What had he gotten himself into?

He saw Kristy walk back towards them. When she saw him talking to Tracy, Aaron dreaded her reaction, but he was then delighted by her response. Rather than look disappointed that he was talking to someone else, her eyes lit up. She gave him a thumbs up, then held up three fingers to represent the number "three," and then made a cute pelvic thrust motion. Aaron laughed to himself, as she was obviously giving him a hint that she was willing to engage in a threesome. Aaron had participated in a few threesomes in college and had found them quite satisfying, so he certainly wasn't turning that down that opportunity.

Aaron asked Tracy if she wanted to dance, and she agreed. They exchanged numbers as he began to grind with her on the dance floor. During breaks from dancing, he continued to talk with her for a bit and saw that she was a fun and interesting person. After twenty minutes or so, Tracy left to go to the bathroom for a bit, saying she would be back in a few. Kristy, who had been watching the whole time, walked up to Aaron while smiling.

"This is great," she purred, "let's take her home and the three of us can have some fun."

"Sounds like a plan, but you have to pretend to be my girlfriend, of course. Absolutely no mention of me being your brother or you being my sister...for real this time."

"Well, duh!" she laughed. "We can't have anyone finding out what big perverts we are."

Tracy returned from the bathroom and saw the two of them talking.

"Oh, hello," she said to Kristy apprehensively, "and you are?"

Kristy stuck out her hand to shake Tracy's. "Oh, hello there. I'm Kristy, Aaron's girlfriend."

Tracy took a step backwards and looked shocked. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, I had no idea, I never meant to..."

"Oh stop that!" Kristy laughed. "It was my idea. Aaron is obviously taking his sweet time and I'm horny, so I'm just going to come out and say it: do you have any interest in threesomes?"

Tracy composed herself and then laughed. "Wow....oh....yes, I've had a few of those before and they were lots of fun! I would love to!"

Aaron was shocked that it was that easy. He usually was a little more slow and seductive with his methods. He wondered if he would have gotten even more action in college when he was the starting QB if he was blunt and upfront about asking for sex. He laughed to himself as this reminded him of an anecdote about former NBA player Dikembe Mutombo, who would apparently walk into bars and loudly yell "Who wants to sex Mutombo?" with no reservations.

The three of them went back home in a cab together. Kristy and Tracy sat on opposite sides of Aaron and began to rub his legs, and eventually Aaron watched in delight as the two of them took turns making out with him and occasionally making out with each other while leaning over Aaron's lap. Aaron noticed the cab driver sneaking glances through his rear view mirror consistently during the times Kristy and Tracy made out with each other, and laughed as he warned the driver to watch the road. 

Eventually, they arrived at their house. Aaron led the two of them by the hand upstairs into Kristy's bedroom. When they finally arrived, Kristy and Tracy stripped each other of their clothes and then went to the bed. They started to make out while fingering each other. Kristy moved in to taste Tracy's pussy, and then twisted her lower body to reach Tracy's mouth as they got into a 69 position. Aaron watched this amazing spectacle while he stroked himself.

"Looks like you two are having fun," Aaron laughed, "but I think it's time I joined in."

After the ladies had their fill of pussy, and Kristy looked like she absolutely loved it all, the two of them walked up to Aaron and took turns sucking his cock, occasionally joining together to lick him on either side. 

Aaron then picked up Tracy, put her on the bed, and started to eat her out. Kristy then sat on her face and was eaten out in turn. The two of them switched positions after that.

"I think it's time to feel this cock inside me," Tracy said after that. "You don't mind if I start, Kristy? You've experienced it before."

"Go right ahead," Kristy smiled wickedly.

Tracy wrapped a condom around Aaron's dick, and Aaron slowly lowered his dick inside Tracy's folds on the edge of the bed while Kristy curled up next to her and started to kiss her. Aaron fondled Kristy's tits during this time. 

After a short while, Tracy was close to orgasm, and started to release over him.

"Oh, god, I'm cumming all over the place! Holy shit! Kristy, you are a lucky woman to have this dick every night. Thanks for sharing!" Tracy said, exhausted, as her juices flowed over Aaron's cock.

"No worries, glad to share! It's my turn now, though, but don't worry, we won't neglect you!" Kristy said as she pulled a vibrator out from her drawer. She walked over to Aaron and pulled the condom off his dick. "No need for this anymore!"

"God, you're so lucky to feel the real thing without that damned rubber. Hopefully we'll get to know each other better in the future and I can feel the real thing at some point," Tracy responded with some remorse.

"We'll see if we can work something out," Aaron smiled as he grabbed Kristy's ass in mid-air as she wrapped her legs around him and he buried his unprotected dick into Kristy's sweet pussy.

Kristy began to gasp as Aaron rocked back and forth as she straddled him. He lowered her onto the bed as they began to fuck missionary style. Tracy was lying next to her, and Kristy reached over to grab the vibrator, turned it on, and placed it inside Tracy's pussy. 

The positioning was awkward, however, and Kristy had a hard time keeping the vibrator inside Tracy in this position. Kristy turned to Aaron and asked, "Why don't you fuck me from behind to make it easier for me to take care of Tracy?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Aaron said as he grabbed her and spun her around so she was on all fours. He grabbed both sides of her ass as he entered her doggy style and watched her ass bounce back and forth on his cock, before giving her a playful spank. During that time, Tracy lay on the bed in front of them with her legs spread as Kristy put the vibrator inside her with ease.

Aaron was in heaven making love to these two beautiful women, and was also extremely grateful that Kristy was on her best behavior during this and never said a word about him being her "big brother" or any of the other terms she liked to use.

After bucking back and forth while fucking Kristy from behind for quite some time, it was almost time for Aaron to cum, and he announced as such to the both of them. 

"Hey Tracy," Kristy gasped out Aaron pounded her from behind, "I need him to cum in my pussy, you don't mind missing out on his cum load, do you?"

"Oh no, that's quite alright, I understand," Tracy laughed. "I am the newcomer here, after all. Should be fun to watch."

Aaron continued to fuck Kristy and she was starting to get ready to orgasm as well. She was absolutely in bliss at the thought of their two orgasms matching up at the same time, and was losing control.

Her juices began to unload against his dick as he started to unload as well. "Oh God! Fuck me!" Kristy yelled. "I'm about to cum! We're cumming together! That's it! Cum inside me while I cum all over your big dick! Oh God! Fuck me! Fill me up with your cum, big brother! Fuuuuckk!"

Aaron unloaded his cum into Kristy's womb. Goddamn it, he thought. She lost control and called me "big brother." He looked over to Tracy, who had a look of horror on her face.

Tracy paused for a moment, shocked. Finally she responded. "I'm sorry, did you just call him 'big brother?' Big brother? What the fuck?"

Aaron stammered as he tried to think of a response. "It's uh...it's just...I mean I can explain...uh..."

Tracy's shock turned into a bit of anger. "Wait a fucking minute here. Don't tell me...it can't be...are you two are brother and sister?"

"Uhhhh...." Aaron thought for a minute about the proper response, eventually deciding to go with the truth. "Well, she's my stepsister; our parents only got married a few months ago." Shit, he thought, he should have said it was just a term of endearment or some role-play thing or something.

"That's not much better!" Tracy hurriedly stood up to put her clothes back on. "Even if its not by blood, you're still brother and sister! I have a stepbrother and I've certainly never fucked him! I mean I guess you guys didn't grow up together, but the fact that you called him 'big brother' means that you're using it as some kind of weird incest fetish thing, and that's just too weird for me!"

Aaron and Kristy were silent, but Tracy ranted on as she gathered her clothes and belongings in a hurry.

"Damn, Aaron, you're actually lucky that you're a has-been who never made it in the NFL. If you were a famous NFL player right now, this would be all over the tabloids. So in this instance, you're actually lucky that you're just a has-been. I can't believe you involved me in this. Have fun fucking your little sister." She stormed out of the room and then out of the house as she called a cab on her phone.

Aaron didn't know what to say. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He was dejected by her comments, and by her discovery.

Kristy grabbed his face and had him face her. "Hey, listen. Snap out of it, Aaron. Don't you dare listen to one word that stupid dumb slut has to say. Jokes on her - we got everything we wanted out of her before she left!"

"Alright, but....I don't know," Aaron sighed, "I don't think we can do that again if you can't control yourself."

"Alright, alright, point taken," Kristy smiled, "but don't you feel bad about yourself for one moment. Regarding that last comment, if she really thought you were a washed up-has been, would she have fucked you almost immediately after meeting you?"

Aaron laughed. "Hmm, that is a good point. And if she does actually think I'm a washed-up has-been, what does it say about what a big slut she is that she fucked someone who fits that description?"

"That's true," Kristy responded with a smile, "but don't worry about that at all -- no way you could possibly be a 'washed up has-been.' It takes a pretty big stud to be so irresistible that his own sister can't resist fucking him constantly, right?"

"That's a good point," Aaron said. He really did think it was a good point -- maybe he can latch onto that notion in order to keep up his arousal when she called him brother and stuff. 

They slept in each other's arms the rest of the night. Later, they started to go at it again, and broke their record as Kristy reached three orgasms in one night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Stephen came back home from work training. This meant that Aaron waited until Stephen went to bed before sneaking off to Kristy, and they had to be quieter in their lovemaking efforts. This involved Aaron occasionally having to cover her mouth when she was orgasming on his cock.

The situation with Stephen there alone was under control, but there was still the matter of what they were going to do when their parents came back from their honeymoon.

One evening, after a night of lovemaking, Aaron and Kristy lay in bed watching TV. Kristy originally wanted to watch a romantic comedy, but Aaron convinced her to watch the third quarter of a pre-season NFL Football game, as he pleaded that some of his friends and former teammates were going to be playing in it.

"I just don't understand this," Kristy said as she snuggled up to Aaron in bed and played with his chest hairs while watching the game. "I can understand why football is exciting to some degree, but this isn't even real football. The records here don't count in the preseason. It doesn't matter!"

"Hey, it matters to a lot of people!" Aaron playfully replied. "Look, whoever wins this game doesn't count in the standings, but it's the only chance for a bunch of players who want to make the team. One of my friends and teammates was drafted in the fifth round by the Saints, and another friend of mine was drafted in the sixth round by the Cardinals, so I'm watching to see if they can prove themselves and make it in the league."

"And who might those guys be? Elaborate."

"Well," Aaron replied, "one of my good friends, Eric Green, was drafted by the Saints as a safety, and he might make the team on special teams if he proves himself here in the pre-season. And the other guy, Alex Crawford, he's an offensive tackle that was drafted by the Cardinals and, well...." Aaron paused at this name and sighed remorsefully. 

Kristy leaned on her elbows to look up to him and glanced in his eyes. "What's wrong? He was drafted by them, and then what?"

Aaron looked back her eyes and responded. "Oh, nothing. I was just saying that he could possibly make the team. It's just that...talking about him is hard for me. I mean, I wish him the best and hope he makes it and everything, it's just that..."

"Just that what?" Kristy quickly replied in a concerned fashion.

Aaron sighed and a small amount of tears began to well in his eyes. "It's just that...Alex...he was the guy who missed the block against that Iowa linebacker who came at me. If he had stayed in position...I wouldn't have gotten that career ending injury, and my football career might have continued. I would have been out there, making money as an NFL player, as a backup QB, as least."

Aaron stared down remorsefully as he awaited her response to this revelation. She surprised him with a playful slap in the face.

"Hey, what was that about?" Aaron laughed.

Kristy wasn't laughing. She wiped away the accumulating tear from Aaron's face, then grabbed his jaw and forced it to face towards her, as she addressed him in a serious fashion.

"Hey. Listen to me," she said while staring into his eyes intently, "don't you ever think like that again. Everything happens for a reason. "

"I suppose so," he replied, "it's just that...."

"Shhhh!" she responded as she cut him off again. "You are talented, and you are smart, and you are awesome. You have talents that you can apply to other areas. Talents that can actually make a difference in this world. Talents that would be wasted if you were sitting there holding a clipboard for eight years while watching other people play football. And now, you have opportunities to express those talents, to make a difference in this world, and don't you dare waste them by dreaming of what could have been. Don't sit there thinking about what could have been, think about what you can do in the future."

Aaron continued to look into Kristy's beautiful eyes as his heart warmed. He had been burdened with so much regret, and here she was telling him otherwise, telling him that there was a brighter future. 

Aaron leaned in to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I suppose you have a point, in many ways. After all, if I had made it in the NFL, I would have been travelling the whole time. I wouldn't have come back home. And I wouldn't have lived with you, and you're everything to me right now."

Kristy squealed at this confession and rolled her naked body over him to be on top of him again under the bed sheets, as she grabbed the back of his neck and they exchanged a passionate kiss. He enjoyed the warmth of her body heat as she did so. 

After a few minutes of more cuddling, Aaron decided this was a good time to breach a difficult subject.

"Listen," Aaron finally said to her as he stroked her back while she was on top of him, "we need to figure out how we're going to go about this when our parents get back. We can't sleep together at night -- my dad is a light sleeper, and their room is much closer to ours than Stephen's is."

"I suppose you're right," Kristy said as she readjusted herself to look at him as she stroked his torso. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. We can have sex during the day when the three of them are at work, but that will only be for a limited time since I'm going to have to get a job too pretty soon."

"Maybe I can swing by your workplace and be your lunch," she smiled as she moved in to nibble his ear.

"That would be way too risky, especially with you calling me brother all the time and everything. We could go out and do it in public bathrooms I guess, but those are kind of gross, and still pretty risky with the whole brother thing."

"Who cares if some random person at a public restroom hears me calling you big brother? Who cares what they think?"

"You have to remember, I was the star quarterback for the local high school team, and I'm also somewhat recognizable as my games were on TV. I'm not trying to sound like a big shot or anything, but there are lots of people in the area who would recognize me, and the word would spread, and I think we've established that you can't hold the brother stuff in for very long." 

"Okay, you got me there," Kristy said as she mulled their options. "Oh! I got it. We drive out to a non-populated area, and you take me in the back of your car."

"That's perfect!" Aaron said, relieved. "That's absolutely the best option to take."

Aaron reached over to grab his iPhone, and he spoke into it. "Siri, remind me to clean out my car more often."

"OK, I'LL REMIND YOU," the robot voice stated back as they both laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------

After Stephen returned, the three siblings started going out places more often, and Aaron began to really bond with both of them. Having a brother figure was great, as he and Stephen would hang out, play Madden, and play some pickup basketball together. Stephen also started to talk with Aaron about his issues with girls, his issues at his new job, and other personal matters while Aaron talked to him about his feelings regarding his inability to get a job and his sadness at missing out on his dream of making the NFL. Aaron obviously avoided talking about his female situation, however, due to the complications at hand.

Aaron also bonded a lot with Kristy, over more than just sleeping together. He was starting to feel what it was like to have a sister, as he looked out for her, helped her with her homework, and they would hang out and go to the movies together. He found out that she was a very caring and generous person, as she would constantly give change to homeless people that they saw on the street who Aaron previously always ignored. She was very passionate about the environment as well. She believed strongly in the power of the human spirit and helping out others. Her compassion for people is why she wanted to go to nursing school after she finished undergrad, and Aaron felt inspired by her generosity. 

Kristy also introduced Aaron to her group of friends, and all of them were instantly smitten with him. Her friends Erica and Sandra showed particular interest, and Kristy allowed him to have sex with those two without her involvement (although she did later admit that during the time he had with Sandra that she was listening in outside the door and playing with herself).

Finally, however, the time had come for their parents to come back from their honeymoon. 

"Hey there guys!" Aaron's father said as he and Heather came off the plane at the airport as their three children greeted them. "Hope you guys didn't get into too much trouble while we were gone!"

"Nope, no trouble at all!" Kristy laughed as the five of them exchanged hugs.

"We did nothing at all on our end," Aaron joked, "when you see the state of the house, the answer to your question is 'a burglar did it.'"

As they were driving back, Aaron was again cramped in the backseat next to Kristy. She "accidentally" brushed her hand against his crotch a few times, which Aaron thought was a too risky with the others in the car.

With their parents back, Aaron and Kristy had to be more clandestine. No more sleeping together at night, to Aaron's chagrin. Sleeping alone was a big change and was a large burden, especially since he was on the small couch. He wondered why his dad couldn't shell out some money for him to stay at a hotel room, but his father always attributed his financial success to his frugality and told him it was an unnecessary expense. Luckily, they eventually converted the workout room into another bedroom and Kristy offered to move there so Aaron could have his own room back, which he appreciated. 

Living in a packed house was not as bad as Aaron initially anticipated. To his relief, Heather was extremely laid back and didn't give him instructions or tell him what to do at all. She even smoked some weed with Aaron and Stephen on occasion. She didn't even seem to boss Stephen or Kristy around at all. Stephen explained that when Kristy was growing up and when he moved in during high school that she was strict enough to be a good mother and straighten them out when they were acting like dumb kids and teenagers, but once she saw that they were mature adults she let them make their own decisions and didn't bother them.

Aaron and Kristy would make love during the day for a few weeks, but eventually Aaron found an entry-level job at a sports marketing firm, largely because the boss was a University of Pittsburgh alum and a huge Panthers supporter who recognized him. Aaron was extremely busy during his first week on the job, and while he planned on taking Kristy out and making love to her in his car at some point, he had so much work in his first week and Kristy had finals for her classes, so they didn't have any time to spare to do so. A full ten days went by with no sexual activity between them, and it was driving Aaron crazy.

On the Saturday after the week with no sexual activity, Aaron and Kristy schemed to find a time to make the drive so they could unleash their pent-up energy. That plan was thwarted; however, as their parents surprised them with tickets to the Diamondbacks game that day for a family outing.

Aaron loved going to baseball games and he was sure it would be a funny family outing, but he was incredibly frustrated that he would have to go another day without feeling Kristy's touch. His father noticed his hesitation at the news and asked him why he almost seemed upset when Aaron usually loved being surprised with baseball games. Aaron covered by saying that he was upset thinking about the fact that the Diamondbacks were having a bad season and weren't going to make the playoffs after showing so much potential the previous year. 

The family arrived and started walking around Chase Field, getting concessions and chitchatting. Aaron would often hang back to let the rest of them walk in front of him so he could admire Kristy's ass in her jeans. He often caught her looking back at him and smiling. He knew they were playing a dangerous game but he could hardly contain himself.

Finally, the two of them had a moment alone while the other three were in the line for concessions. Kristy rubbed his chest, and then turned to him and whispered, "There's a private one-person lockable bathroom on the third floor. I'll go there, and you wait eight minutes then come in as well." Aaron was hesitant about this, but he didn't get a chance to say anything as Kristy quickly ran to tell the others that she had to make an important lengthy phone call and excused herself. Despite the risk, Aaron thought, he was certainly not going to leave her in there wanting and waiting, and he was desperate to feel her on his cock again after so many days of abstinence.

Aaron went with the other three into the ballpark and watched the game for a few minutes. Aaron tried to pay attention to what was going on in the field, but could hardly pay attention and was constantly checking the clock on his phone. He could hardly contain his arousal at the prospect of finally putting himself in Kristy for the first time in so many days. There was probably only enough time for a blowjob, as that wouldn't raise suspicion and he didn't want to make her scream with all the people around, but that should suffice for now.

Finally, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. He went to the bathroom Kristy said she would be in, knocked, and heard her say, "It's me," before opening the door for him. She leaned against the sink seductively, legs crossed.

"Eight and a half minutes, you're late!" she joked. He locked the door behind him and she immediately got on her knees, undid his belt and pants, and pulled his cock out.

"I think we only have enough time for a blowjob, we don't want to be gone so long and raise suspicion. Also, you can't be screaming in here, security will hear and kick us out," Aaron explained.

She nodded in the affirmative and eagerly put his already erect cock in her mouth as she began to cup his balls. God, it felt good to be inside her again, Aaron thought, even if it's just her mouth. They'll find a time tomorrow to consummate the rest.

Kristy continued to eagerly suck his cock. Aaron started to get a little conscious of time -- it took him a long time to blow his load in general, maybe too long for them to be able to avoid suspicion. He wondered if maybe they wouldn't even get the chance to finish, but there was no way he would be able to go back out there with his dick at full attention.

Someone knocked on the door. "Sorry, occupied," Aaron yelled out, as the person apologized and left.

Several minutes later, someone else knocked on the door. 

"Sorry, occupied!" Aaron stated again.

"Aaron?" It was his father. Uh oh. "Aaron, you're still in there?"

"Yeah....yeah...sorry about that, Dad." Shit. He had to make sure his father did not wait out there; he couldn't see Aaron and Kristy come out together. He had to get him to leave.

"Are you going to be done soon? You're taking forever."

"Uh, no. No, no, trust me; you're going to need to find another bathroom." Aaron felt weird lying to his father while looking down at his stepsister sucking his dick.

"Alright, fine," his father finally said. "Let that be the lesson of the day -- stay away from stadium food!" and Aaron heard him laugh and walk off. Thank God, Aaron thought.

Satisfied, Aaron grabbed the back of Kristy's head and pushed it back and forth as she gagged on his cock. After a few more minutes, Aaron began to feel he was almost to the point of release. 

Finally, Aaron came down her throat and Kristy swallowed every drop. She began to clean up and went to the sink to rinse out her mouth.

"I think you owe me a Diet Coke at least to help rinse this out!" she laughed.

Kristy left and saw that the coast was clear of their relatives. Eventually Aaron went out too and they went back to their seats.

\------------------------------------------------------

From that point on, things quieted down a little at Aaron's work so he and Kristy began to have sex more often by having him drive her out to remote locations in his car. They would occasionally go out on weekday nights and claim they were seeing a movie or some other activity together. Aaron made sure to actually go see movies with other family members or with Kristy and other family members in tow to help make this non-suspicious, although Stephen always turned it down stating that he was busy with work. They also made up a lie that they were going to work out together because she wanted to learn some of the workout techniques that he knew from his football days. Technically this wasn't entirely a lie -- they just didn't specify what type of "workouts" they were referring to.

While he was having a lot of fun, Aaron was still apprehensive about the fact that she continued the incest talk by referring to him as her "big brother," and wondered if she still imagined him as Stephen. He decided not to think about it and enjoy the fact that his immense sexual prowess allowed him constant access to holes that he shouldn't be putting himself into, with no biological repercussions.

A few weeks later, Aaron received a text message from Tracy, the woman he and Kristy had met at the club who he had exchanged numbers with before her eventual outrage. "Bring Kristy and come to my apartment, we need to talk," she texted him, followed by her address.

Tracy was the only one who knew about his and Kristy's relationship, and didn't exactly seem too understanding. What could this possibly be about? Had she decided to leak information or blackmail them after all?

He told Kristy about this when he get home, and after he figured out a time to meet with Tracy by texting her back he and Kristy drove over there nervously. He parked a few blocks away and told Kristy to stay in the car for now in case Tracy was planning something nefarious, and he would call her when he figured out what was going on.

Aaron walked a few blocks and arrived at Tracy's apartment, and walked in. He was relieved to see that she was alone.

"Hello Aaron," she said to him. "Where's Kristy?"

"Tell me what this is about and maybe she'll come by."

She laughed. "No, please, I'm sorry. I'm not planning anything. I had a confession to make, and wanted to apologize to both of you. I just wanted to apologize, nothing more."

Aaron was relieved, so he called Kristy and she walked over as well and entered the room.

When Kristy arrived, Tracy spoke to both of them. "Listen, I'm sorry -- I was out of line. First of all, Aaron, I shouldn't have told you that you were a washed-up has been. That was cruel of me. You were going to be a star and the only reason it didn't work out was that you were sidelined by that injury you suffered through no fault of your own. It was the fault of that idiot offensive tackle who wasn't able to make that block when you were sacked!"

Aaron was relieved and laughed. "Yeah, I definitely gave Alex the cold shoulder for quite some time after that play. No worries, I understand."

"And here's the other thing...." Tracy sighed and then looked to both of them. "The truth is, the reason I reacted the way I did is because I...oh, God, I can't believe I'm admitting this...I've always been insanely attracted to my younger step-brother, Michael. I said the things I did because I was so hurt when I saw that the two of you decided to throw caution into the wind and act on your love physically while Michael always denied my advances. I was in denial to some degree, but after seeing the two of you together, as soon as I got to my car I started playing with myself while thinking about Michael making love to me."

"Oh, you poor thing," Kristy said as she walked over and gave Tracy a hug. "What a terrible situation. I'm so sorry that your brother couldn't be as loving as mine."

Tracy reciprocated the hug, and then continued as Kristy walked back next to Aaron. "Thank you so much. Wow, it feels good to get that off my chest after all these years. That being said, I did sort of tell you guys a little fib earlier."

"What do you mean?" Aaron replied. 

"Well, I said earlier that I called you over here to apologize and nothing more. That's not actually true...there's something else I want," she said as she took off her shirt and walked towards the two of them.

Aaron laughed. "Okay, sure, I see what you're getting at. No worries there. You down, Kris?" Kristy nodded in the affirmative.

"There is one thing, though," Tracy continued. "Michael is married now, so I'll never be able to act on my intentions. Aaron, you just graduated college, right? So you're what, 22, or 23 or something?"

"23, yeah."

"Perfect. I'm 26, and Michael is 24. I've always wanted to pretend that my little brother was fucking me. You don't mind if I pretend that you're my brother, right?"

Aaron actually minded this quite a lot -- not only because the thought of incest turned him off, but also because he didn't like the idea of a girl thinking of someone else while he was fucking them. Despite that, he certainly wasn't going to turn down another threesome with two hot women so he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and told her he didn't mind.

Kristy laughed and walked up behind Aaron, pushing her tits up against his chest as she undid his belt. "Ooh, you naughty boy. You get to fuck your little sister and your big sister at the same time tonight. Every boy's dream!"

The two of them began to take off their clothes as well as Aaron's, and during this process Aaron started to think. "You're about to have a threesome with two hot girls," he reminded himself. "You're about to have a threesome with two hot girls," he repeated to himself again. He kept reminding himself of that fact, but he was somewhat pissed off at all this nonsense -- at Pitt, he was the absolute star on campus and every girl wanted him for who he was. These two girls didn't just want him for him, they wanted him in large part because he fulfilled their bizarre incest fantasies and they were pretending that he was their brother. Despite all that, however, he knew that no straight male would ever turn down a threesome like the one he was presented with now and very few would ever find themselves in this situation with girls of this caliber, so he pressed on. 

Kristy and Tracy got on their knees, and when Aaron pulled out his cock they both licked the sides of it together. Eventually he went back and forth grabbing their heads and took turns deep-throating his dick down both of their mouths while they played with each other's pussies.

When they were both sufficiently wet, Kristy and Tracy lay down on the bed on their sides facing each other and began to make out. They held each other closely and Aaron moved in with his cock. With their pussies basically intertwined, he rubbed his erect cock between their pussies at the same time, moving it up and down between both of their folds.

"Oh yeah, that's it, baby!" Kristy yelled out. "Put your dick in between your big sister and your little sister!"

Eventually, Aaron pushed his cock deep into both of them one at a time, making sure to finger the one his cock wasn't currently occupying. This sent them both into a wild state of arousal as they both came during this process.

Tracy came while he was inside her and fingering Kristy. "Oh God!" Tracy yelled. "This is so wrong! I'm cumming all over my little brother's cock! Holy shit! Don't stop!"

Eventually Tracy got up and walked to her closet. She rummaged through a few things before bringing out a strap-on.

"Like I said earlier, I have some experience with threesomes, and I bought this as I always found it to be a handy little tool. So, here's an idea," Tracy said playfully while twirling the strap-on in between her fingers, "how about my brother fucks my pussy while my sister fucks me in the ass with this thing? Kristy, you know how to use one of these?"

"I haven't before, but I think I can figure it out," Kristy smiled.

Tracy helped fit the strap-on on Kristy and lubed it up. She then she jumped on Aaron while he was standing, wrapped her arms and legs around him and lowered her pussy onto his cock. She began to hump back and forth while wrapped around Aaron, as he held her ass for balance.

"Your turn to join in, little sis," Tracy exclaimed as Aaron's cock rocked back and forth inside her.

Kristy walked up somewhat reluctantly with the strap on, putting her hands on the outside of Aaron's to also grab Tracy's ass. She teased the strap on up Tracy's backside before spreading her cheeks and putting the strap-on inside Tracy's asshole.

"Oh, fuck, YES!" Tracy yelled. "Fuck my ass with the strap-on while our brother fucks my pussy!"

Aaron and Kristy made a sandwich with Tracy as they were both standing and she was huddled between them. While grasping Aaron, Tracy rocked back and forth to feel Aaron's cock and Kristy's strap-on deep within her in different strokes.

After some time doing this, Tracy yelled to stop and they let her to her feet again. 

"That was amazing," she smiled, "and now it's time for me and Kristy to switch positions."

"I don't know about that," Kristy said reluctantly, "I've never had anything up my ass before. Seems like it would hurt, right?"

"Oh, you haven't?" Tracy replied. "Well, in that case, the first cock inside your ass can't be made of rubber; it has to be flesh and blood, so forget that idea. How about Aaron fucks your ass while we 69 and I eat you out?"

"I don't know about that..." Kristy said sheepishly. "I don't know if I'm ready. And his thing is so big, I don't know if it will fit inside my ass." 

"Fine then," Tracy replied, "we'll start with the roles reversed of what I just said, and you can decide if you want it or not after you see him fuck my ass. Sounds good?"

"Sure, I guess," Kristy replied.

"It's settled then. Go lay down on the bed, upside down."

Kristy complied as Tracy sat her pussy on Kristy's face and leaned down to eat Kristy's pussy in turn. Aaron watched this for a few moments before Tracy got up and leaned her head back at him.

"What are you waiting for, little brother? Put your long, hard dick in my ass while our little sister eats me out."

Aaron pushed aside the incest references and decided to comply. He walked up to the bed, spread Tracy's cheeks, and placed the tip of his dick against her asshole, slowly lowering himself in. 

"Oh, fuck, YES!" Tracy screamed out in ecstasy. Aaron felt amazing, he had only tried anal once before with his longtime girlfriend Jessica, and it was clear that Jessica didn't enjoy it and they never tried it again. To have a girl so willingly take him in her tightest hole was an unexpected blessing.

He pulled out of her ass slowly and then alternated by thrusting it back in quickly, driving Tracy crazy.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Keep it up! I'm going to fucking cum again!" Tracy yelled out.

Tracy kept true to her word as the sensation of Aaron fucking her ass while Kristy licked her pussy proved too much, and she came into Kristy's eager mouth.

Tracy composed herself, removed herself from Aaron, sat up on the bed, and looked at Kristy. "Now, little sis, it's your turn, you need to feel our brother's cock in your ass while I eat you out!"

"I'm still not sure..." Kristy said reluctantly. "I've never had it there before, and his cock seems too big to fit me there, it seems like it might hurt."

"Oh, trust me, it will hurt... but in the best possible way," Tracy replied.

"I'm still not sure..." Kristy said sheepishly.

"Oh come on, stop that. Families are supposed to share. And I want my brother and sister to share the experience of their first anal together with me."

Kristy sighed and quietly laughed. "I guess you have a point."

Tracy got onto the bed upside down, as Kristy wrapped her legs around Tracy's head to allow her to eat her out before leaning forward to return the favor.

Aaron looked at Kristy's ass bouncing up and down and became very excited. Fucking Tracy's ass was one thing, but this was the one he was really looking forward to.

Aaron walked up and spread Kristy's cheeks. He started to press the tip of his dick inside her asshole, but it didn't seem to quite fit.

"Uhh, I don't know if this will work," Aaron said to the both of them, "I don't think I can fit."

Tracy took a break from slurping Kristy's pussy to yell at him. "Fuck that, it will absolutely work! Just be persistent!"

"Whatever you say," Aaron replied. He went back and pushed the tip of his cock into Kristy's asshole, before pushing against the tight resistance to put more in.

"Oh, fuck, oh God, oh Jesus!" Kristy yelled. "It hurts so fucking much! Oh my God!"

Aaron felt bad for a moment for hurting her. "I'm so sorry; do you want me to take it out?"

"Fuck no!" Kristy replied. "Keep it up! Deeper!"

Aaron shrugged and complied with her request, burying his cock deeper as Kristy screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He had never felt a hole this tight before, and after about fifteen minutes of this it felt like his cock was about to explode.

"This is so fucking incredible, I think I'm about to finish real soon," he announced.

"Hey Kristy, I understand if you want our brother to come inside your pussy again...or maybe in your ass this time?" Tracy responded. 

"No, no, no," Kristy replied. "This is a moment of family bonding. Let's have our brother cum all over both of our faces, together." They both got out of bed and onto their knees as Aaron began to slap his dick between both of their mouths.

"That's what's so great about you, Kris," Aaron said as he unleashed his load, making sure to evenly distribute it over both of their faces. "You're so incredibly generous and considerate of other people." He eventually finished and Kristy and Tracy began to passionately make out in order to share as much of their brother's cum as possible.

End of Part 2 of 3

\------

One afternoon after work, Aaron sat in the waiting room of Phoenix children's hospital. Kristy had been volunteering there in the activities program, and her car was in the shop for a few days so Aaron volunteered to pick her up. After a few minutes of waiting, a grandmotherly receptionist eventually came in to talk to Aaron.

"Are you here for Kristy?"

"Yes, yes I am. Is she almost done with her time?"

"Yes, you can go in and see her," the older woman said with a warm smile. "You must be Aaron. Kristy's talked so much about you!"

"Oh, really? Positive comments, I hope," he laughed.

"Oh, of course, she thinks the world of you. I must say, Kristy is just the sweetest little thing, just adorable. She's so generous with her time, and all the kids love her to death. There was this one poor little girl who would just sit in the corner of the playroom and not talk to anyone, and we couldn't figure out how to get her to interact and play with the others, but Kristy got her to open up somehow. No idea how she did it, she just worked her magic somehow. You're a very lucky man."

Aaron was confused. "Lucky man? Oh, no, I'm not her boyfriend, I'm her..."

He paused. He didn't know what Kristy had been saying about him and the nature of their relationship, but it clearly gave this woman the impression they were dating, so revealing he was her stepbrother might cause some complications.

"...I'm her friend. Friend. We're just friends."

The woman had a chuckle at that. "Well, with the way she talks about you, I don't expect that to be the case for long. If I were you, son, I would lock that sweetheart up as soon as possible."

Aaron smiled at what the woman had said and considered his good fortune. He was guided toward the playroom, where Kristy was finishing up her volunteer work for the day. As he walked up and stood in the doorway, he saw Kristy lying on the floor, helping a little girl of about 4 or 5 color inside the lines of her coloring book as a few other kids played around them.

"And what animal is that a picture of, Violet?" Kristy asked as she pointed at a page in the book.

"Ellfum," the little girl responded as best she could.

"That's right! Elephant! You're so smart!" she said as the girl laughed happily.

Aaron laughed at this site before deciding to announce his presence. "Knock knock," he said.

Kristy popped up when she noticed him, and walked towards him to give him a hug. 

"Hey Kristy, who is that guy? Is this your boooooooooooooooyfriend?" a slightly older girl of 9 or 10 teasingly asked as she laughed.

Kristy smiled and pointed at Aaron. "Oh, this guy? No, he's my personal driver. I get a personal driver because I'm very important, you see," she joked. 

"That's right. Your car is ready, ma'am," Aaron laughed.

Kristy then addressed the group of kids in the room. "I'm going to have to go, kids. You all behave yourselves, okay?"

There were some protests as they all walked up to her individually and held their arms up so Kristy could pick them up and give them hugs. 

"Hey now, don't be sad, I'll be back next week!"

Aaron was slightly apprehensive about kids, but it warmed his heart to see Kristy being so great with them and brightening their day. The two of them started to walk towards the entrance, but Kristy stopped him once they reached the ward with the older children's rooms. There was a boy of about 13 whose parents went to Pittsburgh and who was a big Panthers fan, who had asked if Kristy could get Aaron to sign a football for him, which he obliged.

The two of them then both left the hospital and drove back in his car, casually chatting. As they approached an exit on the freeway, Kristy turned to him. 

"There's a business complex off this next exit that closes at five and is totally abandoned with no cars by seven," she smiled.

"Oh, really, now?" Aaron laughed. He quickly got into the rightmost land to make an exit and then followed her directions to said complex. He pulled into an area completely devoid of any other cars and parked in a spot in the corner.

"This area looks completely abandoned," Aaron smiled. "Why did you want me to pull over into here, miss?"

Kristy undid her seatbelt and then rubbed her hand over Aaron's crotch. "Oh, no real reason," she said as she reached her hand to stroke his crotch outside his pants while she leaned over to kiss the side of his face.

She leaned in to kiss his earlobe, and then he turned his face to meet her as their lips met and he swirled his tongue in her mouth. Eventually, she broke the kiss and then slowly slithered her way to the gap between the driver seat and the passenger seat to crawl into the back of the car. 

Kristy got stuck in between the seats for a moment as she tried to crawl through, with her shapely ass sticking up in the air, on display in her tight jeans.

Aaron gazed upon her and then used his left hand to give her ass a light and playful slap.

"Ow!" she said playfully as she crawled through and readjusted herself to lie sideways on the backseat. "Why did you just slap my ass? That's gross. You're my big brother, you're not supposed to slap your little sister's ass, you pervert! Keep your hands to yourself!"

He laughed and then got up out of the front seat of the car, walked around to pull both front seats as far forward as possible, then opened the back seat to join her. He crawled down to lay on top of her, then grabbed the back of her head and continued to kiss her as he slid his finger down the front of her pants to stick his finger in her.

Aaron knew that he had never felt anything like this before for any girl that he had been with. Not even Jessica, who at one point he was convinced he would spend the rest of his life with when they were in high school. He had broken it off with her eventually for reasons that he never fully understood, just because he eventually felt that there wasn't any romantic spark. He had sometimes thought back to that decision and regretted it, not sure if that was his best shot at love and he squandered it.

But now that he was with Kristy, he knew. Kristy was everything he had been looking for. She was so compassionate, so loving, the person he felt he could finally be himself with. It was a damn shame that she was his stepsister and they couldn't full embrace being lovers in public, but he figured they could work around that and that people would eventually understand.

Kristy reached down to grab his belt and started to pull it off. He knew that he could be in for another relatively mindless fuck session, but he decided to take a risk and make his feelings known, at least vaguely.

"Listen, Kris, before we start this, for this time at least, I had something I want to ask you..."

"It's not about asking me to stop calling you big brother again, is it?" she smiled. "I think we've both firmly established that won't happen."

"No, it's not that," he sighed. He did want her to stop calling him that, but he had sort of gotten used to it and knew it was a lost cause. "It's just that..."

"Yes?"

He continued. "It's just that... I've definitely appreciated the times where you've introduced your friends to me and let me, uh, be with them, and our time with Tracy has been fun, but..."

"But what?" she smiled, almost as if she knew where this was going.

"But... I think I want you all to myself from now on," he finally said. "I want us to be...exclusive. Even if it's only in private." 

"Oh, do you now?" she smiled. "Well, Tracy will be disappointed. I sure don't mind."

Kristy then sat up, and implored Aaron to do the same. She undid the top of his pants and pulled them down his waist to some degree, as his partially erect cock sprung out. She then lowered her head to his lap, smiled and then looked up at him.

"Guess that means I'm all yours, big brother." She stuck her tongue out and started to gently lick the underside of his cock a few times, before wrapping her mouth around it.

Aaron felt his heart flicker a bit. He realized the deal sounded stupid for him on paper – she wasn't sleeping with anyone else, and he was giving up the chance to sleep around and enjoy threesomes. But forget that – he knew it would make his times with the one he really wanted more pure. Besides, his father had instilled a strict moral code in Aaron and he had never cheated whenever he had a girlfriend. Kristy was definitely in that territory now, even if they couldn't make it public, and he would feel wrong being with anyone else. 

Aaron grabbed the back of Kristy's head as she continued to suck him off. He wanted to return the favor, but didn't want the blowjob to stop. Luckily, there's a solution for that.

"Here, get up for a moment and let me lie down," he said. He lifted himself from the seat for a moment and pulled his pants further down before lying down across the back seats, part of his legs hanging out the open car door they left open. She stood up as much as she could to adjust and accommodate him in the confined spaces of the car.

She smiled. She was crouched over him, in her t-shirt and panties. He reached his finger over and pulled the panties down, and she smiled and sat on him for a moment to help take them completely off.

"Now what?" she smiled.

"Now get on top of me," he replied.

She started to move her face towards him. "Nope, not that way. The other way," he smiled as he reached over to open the door closest to his head for room.

"Oh, I see what you're getting at, naughty boy," she laughed. She turned around and lay on top of him facing the opposite way. With her head as his cock again, she started to lick it, as she adjusted her legs so that they straddled both sides of his head so his face could meet her pussy.

Having Kristy's pussy right up in his face was a beautiful sight, Aaron thought to himself. He started to tease the outer edges with his tongue as they started to 69. He gently rose his right hand up to slowly caress her ass cheek as they did so.

After several minutes of 69ing, he felt that she was sufficiently wet.

"Looks like our situations are taken care of," he smiled. "Let's close these doors just in case someone is near, since our mouths won't be occupied anymore and we wouldn't want anyone to hear." They both got up to sit in the seats as they closed the doors on either side.

Kristy then lifted off her shirt, as he undid his pants and boxers the rest of the way, throwing them in the front. 

"Hear what?" Kristy smiled as she nudged up next to him, her asscheeks meeting his thighs as she presented her back to him so he could undo her bra. "What, do you plan on fucking me or something?"

"Not exactly," he replied as he undid her bra and then reached in from behind to tweak her nipples in his hands. "I plan to make love to you."

Kristy suddenly giggled. "Oh, that's cheesy as all get-out. Did you read that in a romance novel or something?"

"Not as cheesy as using the phrase 'as all get out.' Who still says that?" he laughed.

"Hmm, fair point. Okay, how about you fuck me AND make love to me at the same time?"

"Sounds good to me," he said as he pulled her in to kiss her. He then lay down in the seat and she positioned herself to straddle him while facing him, grabbing the seat and the back of car as leverage. Her pussy hovered around his erect dick as she slowly rubbed the outside of her folds up and down it.

"So you really want to be exclusive, huh?" she smiled.

"Sure, works for me," he said, hoping she would stop teasing him and he could get enter her already.

"You know what that means though, right?" she smiled.

"What?"

She slowly lowered herself onto his cock as he felt her sweetness surround him.

"It means you own this fucking pussy, big brother."

She leaned in to kiss him as she humped herself up and down his cock, before leaning back again as she moaned.

"Oh yes, fuck me. Fuck your personal pussy. Or make love to it, whichever you prefer," she smiled.

"I'll fuck you harder than 'all get-out,'" he laughed. He reached his hands up to grab her ass as she moved up and down before giving it a playful smack. He started to move himself up and down more vigorously as his thrusts met the rhythm of her body so they could alternate between deep thrusts and shallow ones.

After 8 minutes Kristy was brought to orgasm, and several minutes after that Aaron was ready for the same.

"I'm going to cum inside you, Kristy."

"Oh, yes, fucking doing it! Fill up your little sister's pussy that you own!"

He started to unleash himself inside her as she threw back her head and moaned as she continued to straddle him. 

"Oh, baby, it feels so good to have you inside me," she called out, exasperated.

When he was done, they both got up and started to reach for their clothes to put them on.

Kristy then turned to him with a wicked smile. "You know, bro, there's another part of the bargain that I didn't mention in our arrangement."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"It also means I own your dick," she laughed. She reached into him to grab his limp dick and squeeze it a bit.

"Oh, I suppose you're right, ma'am," he laughed.

"And it better be ready to perform, because I intend to use it quite a bit."

"Something tells me that won't be a problem, with you around," he said as he leaned in to gently kiss the side of her neck.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Aaron was out playing pickup basketball in an otherwise empty court with Stephen. After Aaron won by one point, the two of them sat down and started to talk.

"Hey man, you see that Lakers trade today?" Stephen asked.

"Oh yeah, they got Dwight Howard. Crazy stuff. Didn't have to give up much, either. So not fair."

"I know," Stephen replied, "they didn't even have to take on Hedo Turkoglu or Jason Richardson's large and terrible contracts in the deal!"

"Well, I'm sure you know why they couldn't have taken Jason Richardson on the team," Aaron laughed.

"Why?"

"Because...well, I don't know if this is true or not, but it's certainly a widespread rumor...but Steve Nash is on the Lakers now, and there was a rumor that Nash and Richardson were both on the Suns, Nash's wife cheated on him with Richardson, and that's why Nash got divorced from her."

"No shit!" Stephen replied. "I had no idea. That would be crazy if it were true. I imagine it would be really difficult for her to sneak around with him considering the two of them were on the same team and on the same schedule."

"Yeah, that would be crazy if true," Aaron laughed, thinking it was a bit of an oddly specific comment.

Stephen sighed and paused for a second. "Okay, I've been avoiding this but......speaking of sneaking around......"

Uh oh. Uh oh.

".....I know what you and Kristy have been doing."

Aaron felt a lump in his throat. What was going to happen? How had they not been more careful? This was the worst case scenario.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything," Stephen followed up with.

Aaron stammered to come to his defense. "Listen...I'm sorry man, I just....you know, I knew her before she became my stepsister and everything, so I really don't see her like a sister at all ...I know it's awkward and everything, but it's not like us sleeping together is harming anyone......"

"Wait, WHAT? " Stephen yelled. His eyes widened. "You two are having sex? What the fuck? I was talking about you two stealing mom's booze from her room!"

Aaron stopped. Shit, did I just fuck this up? He pondered what a potentially huge mistake he made, before he realized the last part must have been a joke.

Stephen laughed nervously. "No, no, sorry. Sorry. I knew about the sleeping together and was talking about that. I was just trying to make a joke to diffuse an awkward situation."

"Oh, thank God! You had me going there for a second," Aaron laughed nervously. He waited for a bit then asked, "How did you know?"

"I heard sexual noises a couple times when I woke up in the middle of the night, and since you were supposed to be sleeping on the couch which was downstairs and the noise was coming from upstairs I kind of figured that must be what was happening, since she's never had a one night stand or anything. I walked out and saw the couch empty to confirm it. Also the times when the two of you leave together and then come back an hour or two later grinning like idiots was also pretty damning."

Shit, Aaron thought, we should have been more careful. "So, um, what are your thoughts on it?"

"I'm totally fine with it," Stephen said to Aaron's relief. "You're not harming anyone. I definitely predicted that this would happen. And it, uh, and this is really awkward....it kind of made it so she stopped pestering me, so it's worked out for me personally."

"Pestering you? How?"

"Well, you know....the weird jokey flirting, the inappropriate touches, that kind of stuff," Stephen sighed. "You know, back in high school, there was a couple months where she was...very weird about her feelings toward me. It was likely because she wasn't raised along with me, and a lot of the guys that she had met up until that point had treated her like shit, so when I moved in and treated her kindly she probably misunderstood it as romantic interest when I absolutely never viewed her as anything but my sister and was absolutely not having any part of it. I tried to make it as clear as possible without actually breaching the subject, but it was difficult. At one point she and I were watching the news and there was a news story about a brother and sister who were separated at birth but had met later in life, fell in love, and were trying to get married, and there was a debate about whether it should be allowed. You know, individual rights and stuff like that. I talked at length about how I was totally against it and listed off all the negative side effects of biological incest. That news story was a godsend, because I was able to breach the subject matter without directly confronting her about the real matter at hand. She more or less stopped after that, but she has occasionally thrown in an inappropriate comment or gesture since then."

"Right, right," Aaron responded. It was good to get confirmation about his fears.

"I hope that it doesn't negatively affect your view of her or anything and you understand the circumstances behind it. Other than that period of weirdness, she has been an absolute blessing to have in my life...especially when she introduces me to some of her friends."

Aaron laughed. "No, no, I understand. Which ones of her friends did you hook up with?"

"Rebecca and Alexis, I don't think she's really friends with them anymore."

"Ah, okay, good. I hooked up with Erica and Sandra, I wanted to make sure there wasn't any overlap," Aaron laughed.

"Heh, who gives a shit about overlap? Everyone's slept with someone at one point. I don't mind being Eskimo brothers. In any case, so you're not exclusive and you both realize that you're just having fun? That's good, a truly intimate relationship where you want to get married or something is really the only possible complication." 

"Yeah, yeah, we're just having fun. Not exclusive at all," Aaron lied. Deep down he knew it had gone way past the "just having fun" stage and they had started to love each other. He certainly wasn't going to tell Stephen that, however.

"So anyway man, yeah, I really have nothing against it at all if you aren't biologically related. Shit, you even knew each other beforehand, what's the issue, really? And you're a huge step above the two assholes she used to date, so as long as you're treating her nicely, which I'm sure you are. No issue on my end."

"That's great to know, I'm very relieved. Obviously your discretion is appreciated anyway, my dad has been alone for a long time and I don't want to do anything that could compromise his relationship with Heather."

"Of course, of course." Aaron was relieved by this conversation. He was angry that he and Kristy hadn't been more careful, but at the same time felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

Out of respect for Stephen he resolved that during periods of time where Stephen was at the house but the parents weren't he would still take Kristy out in his car and not in the bedroom, but he was glad that during those periods of time when only Stephen was at the house if he and Kristy wanted to sneak off together they didn't have to make up some bullshit excuse to him anymore.

Aaron and Stephen got back into Aaron's car as they rode home after their workout. Aaron suddenly remembered something Stephen had said earlier.

"Hey, Stephen, what was that comment you made about 'eskimo brothers?' What does that mean?"

"Oh, it means that if two guys have slept with the same woman, they're 'eskimo brothers.' Just a slang term I heard on a TV show, some of my friends and I have used that term when applicable."

"And you really don't mind it at all? Being 'eskimo brothers' with someone you know?"

"Nah, don't give a damn. Everybody's slept with somebody before, don't care about overlap with my friends."

"Interesting," Aaron thought. "And from what I've seen, you prefer blondes, right?"

"Indeed I do," Stephen laughed.

"In that case, I have someone I think you might like to meet."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Aaron had gained enough money from his job to afford his own apartment that was closer to his workplace. He was sad that he wouldn't have his father, Stephen, Heather and especially Kristy as part of his day-to-day life anymore, but it was the right move, as he was definitely getting too old to live at home anymore. There was also the added benefit that the place he decided to live at was in the middle of the commute from their house to the Arizona State campus, so Kristy could stop by after class whenever she wanted without having to go out of her way. 

Since Stephen was also gaining a decent amount of money at this point, their parents asked why the two of them couldn't move in together to share the cost, but he and Stephen had a conversation that affirmed that while in other circumstances that would be an ideal scenario, the fact that Aaron was sleeping with Stephen's sister made it way too strange and would be unfair to both of them. Stephen in turn made up some excuse to their parents that he eventually wanted to buy a stake in his current company and needed to save up as much money as possible. 

Stephen also began to date Tracy per Aaron's recommendations, and the two of them seemed to hit it off really well. Tracy was initially upset that she was being cut out from Aaron and Kristy, but later thanked them as she realized it was just sex with them and that she had a real connection with Stephen.

Aaron enjoyed living on his own, and enjoyed the fact that Kristy stopped by whenever she could and they could be as loud as they wanted while making love in the comfort of a bed instead of a cramped car. Aaron also made sure to visit home as often as he could as well to enjoy the non-sexual benefits of having a family.

Just when it seemed that everything was going perfectly, Aaron soon received news that complicated matters. From his visits home, Aaron surmised that his father and Heather had reached a rough patch of sorts, and he soon found out from conversations with Stephen that things didn't really seem to be working out between the two of them. They apparently both seemed to agree that they rushed into marriage and their lifestyles didn't seem to be compatible. Aaron knew that if the two of them split up that he and Kristy could eventually pursue a public relationship (it would still be considered odd, but in general people probably wouldn't care too much about the fact that their parents were married for less than a year, especially considering that's not even how they initially knew each other). 

That being said, Aaron was fine with the situation at hand and that luxury paled in comparison to the fact that his father was his best friend and the person who raised him to be a man, and Aaron wanted him to find happiness after being alone for two decades.

Stephen informed him that Kristy was unaware of the strife since their parents didn't know if she would be able to handle it, and might wrongfully blame herself. They didn't want her to know about their issues until a divorce was finalized.

Eventually, however, the day of reckoning came. His father and Heather officially filed for divorce. Aaron had a lengthy conversation with his father, and Keith disclosed that the divorce was amicable and that they both realized that they just weren't compatible with each other as people. Apparently, to Aaron's surprise, his dad revealed that he and Heather had been casually dating off and on for quite a few years and wanted to see if a real relationship would work so they gave dating and then marriage a shot, but found out that outside the bedroom they just weren't right for each other as people. 

The divorce proceedings were extremely quick, as they agreed to terms quickly to avoid any issues. Aaron reassured his father that there would be other women in the future for him, feeling horrible about all of this.

Apparently, the three of them decided not to inform Kristy about the divorce until right before the three of them moved out, right before the divorce was finalized. Stephen moved into an apartment with some friends while Heather and Kristy moved into a condo together. Aaron thought it was a bit of a bad move to hit Kristy with all this news all at once, so he gave her a week without contacting her in order to let her compose herself.

Eventually Aaron received a text from Heather; she was away on business for a few days. She suggested that he should go talk to Kristy to sort the situation out and check up on her. Aaron was still sad at the fact that his father had not found happiness after all, but at least he knew that there was some consolation in the fact that now he and Kristy could sleep together, openly date after a while, and potentially even eventually marry with few repercussions.

Aaron texted Kristy that they needed to talk and she set up a time for him to drop by the condo, which she had to herself for a few days. Aaron was certainly hoping that after a week's time she wasn't filled with grief or anything, and would be ready to make love to him, without any incestuous complications this time as they were no longer siblings.

On that day, Aaron walked up to her condo and knocked on the door. He heard Kristy's sweet voice answer that it was unlocked. 

Aaron walked into the condo. Kristy was playing with her iPhone with the TV on.

"Hey, what's up?" she said nonchalantly. She didn't look up from her phone as she talked to him.

"How are you feeling?" Aaron asked. "You know, about everything?"

"Eh, I feel fine," Kristy responded. "I could tell they weren't right for each other after a few months. No offense to your dad or anything, I'm mostly talking about on her part, she can't maintain relationships."

"So you're not broken up or sad at all?"

"Not really," Kristy replied bluntly. "Well, I thought I'd be sad that I was moving out of that huge house with all that space, but we were sharing that house with four people and here it's just the two of us, so not really that big of a difference."

Aaron was glad that she was taking it well and clearly wasn't broken up about it. He decided to cut to the chase. "So, um, you busy later tonight?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm really tired," she responded. It was only 9 pm, a time way earlier than she ever went to bed at before. "I think I'm going to go to sleep, you should probably leave."

This was bizarre to Aaron, and he was certainly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to sleep with her tonight, but he assumed that she was hiding some sort of grief underneath the surface and wasn't ready yet. He should give her some time.

"Sure, sure, I understand, I'll leave." 

Aaron started to walk towards the door. Kristy called out to him as he left.

"Hey Aaron, good luck with the whole sports marketing thing. I hope you make it in the business and everything. You're a good guy; our time together has been fun."

Aaron paused and thought about what she said. He started to get angry.

"Wait, what did you say?" he responded. "Good luck? It HAS been fun, past tense? Are you saying you don't want to see me again?"

"Well, I mean, no offense...." Kristy replied, "but I mean, our parents aren't married anymore or anything, so what's the point? I had a good time though, don't get me wrong! Thanks and everything!"

Aaron was infuriated. After all the time he spent with her....after all the times they bonded...after the love that they have shared...

His worst fears were now confirmed: she was using him. She was using him because he was technically her brother in some sense, so she was using him as a replacement for Stephen. Nothing about Aaron as a person meant anything to her; it was the fact that he was legally her sibling and nothing else. And now that they weren't siblings anymore, she had no interest in him. No interest in the person that had been there for her for the last few months through all her troubles, no interest in the person that she had passionately been making love to. Aaron was deeply heartbroken, as well as being infuriated.

"After everything," Aaron fumed, "after everything we've shared." 

He started yelling now. "You're just going to cut it off? Just like that? We were more than just stepsiblings, Kristy! I shared everything with you! And now this? Now this?"

"Listen, I'm sorry Aaron, you're a cool guy and everything, and it's just.....you know...." she replied.

"You know? You know? I know what, Kristy? That I'm not technically your brother anymore? You're ditching me after everything we've shared, because of some piece of paper sitting in a court house?"

Kristy shrugged. "Sorry, Aaron, I don't know what to tell you," she replied as she continued playing on her phone, breaking Aaron's heart into pieces.

Aaron's internal temperature was boiling, and he couldn't control himself anymore.

"You know what? Fine, fine, whatever... Adios to you, get out of my life!" he yelled at her. 

He was dying to yell out, "Why don't you go ahead and drug Stephen and rape him in his sleep, we both know that's what you really want!" and thought that in his mind, but was able to control himself and not say it out loud. 

Aaron stormed out of the room and started to walk briskly back towards his car. Kristy yelled something to him as he left, but he ignored her.

As he started to walk, his knees trembled as he remembered how he and Kristy had cuddled and watched movies together, how she always gave money to homeless people and taught him the compassion to do the same, how they had each other laughing to the point of tears with their inside jokes, how they had shared their secrets, concerns and ambitions with each other, how they had so many intimate moments, how they had passionately kissed, how they laid together comfortably in bed while making small talk, how they had passionately made love in a way neither of them had experienced before. 

No.

He couldn't end that. 

He couldn't end that like this.

Aaron turned around and headed back to the condo. He opened the door and walked in.

"Listen...." Aaron said to her as she turned her head up to look at him. "I'm...sorry. I didn't mean any of that. I hope you understand why I was upset." 

She continued to be silent as he resumed his talk. Aaron knew he needed to pour his heart out. He couldn't mess this up.

"Listen, I.....I've cherished every moment I've spent with you. The whole sleeping together thing, it was great, it really was, and way better than anything I've ever experienced before. But you know what? I don't care about that. I don't care if I never get to feel your physical touch ever again for the rest of my life. I just know that you need you IN my life, in any capacity!"

Kristy listened in rapt attention as he continued. "You've touched me with your endless generosity and compassion. You've taught me to care for my fellow man in a manner that I never had before. You've made me a better person. You're the only person I've ever met with whom I've felt that every moment I spent with them made me a better person. You're caring, and you're loving, and you're wonderful."

Both of them began to hold back tears as Aaron continued. "I've had long term girlfriends before but never felt anything with them even close to the way I feel for you. And it wasn't just as a lover, or as a mate. I felt, for the first time, what it was like to have a sister – someone who will love you, unconditionally, no matter how much you fuck up or the mistakes you make, the feeling of someone who will always be there, will always care, who you can share anything with."

"And so," he finalized, "all in all, the truth is, no matter what you decide, it's your decision whether you want to see me again or not. But you need to know a few things. First of all, I will always love you." 

He paused. Both of them shuddered. It was the first time either of them had said that. 

He continued, "And I need you to be in my life, in any capacity, from now until the day I die." He paused and composed himself again. 

He finished his speech. "And I will always consider you my sister." 

That did it. She walked over, pulled down his pants, pulled out his cock and began enthusiastically sucking his cock. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron and Kristy made love that night so furiously that they felt they were possessed. After she initially took his cock in her mouth, they had sex in as many ways as they could. They finished up with Aaron entering her from behind as they orgasmed together after almost an hour of love. Aaron finished inside her, his hot cum deposited deep in her pussy. After a few minutes, Kristy cleaned herself. They both calmed down and then embraced together in her bed.

"You know what, Aaron?" she said. "You're really not as smart as you think you are. Did you know that?"

Aaron was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I can't believe you fell for that act," she said as she kissed him on the forehead. "I was playing hard to get because I knew it would get you to admit that you loved me. And boy, did I get that and way more!"

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Oh, I had a feeling you would be skeptical, big brother," Kristy laughed as she replied. "So I composed a draft on my e-mail and then waited until your car parked to send the e-mail to you on my phone as you walked in, because I knew I would keep you so occupied that you wouldn't have any chance to check your e-mail on your phone while you were here. Please, brother, check your e-mail right now!"

Aaron reached for his phone and launched his e-mail app. He saw that he had an e-mail from Kristy at 8:57pm, a few minutes before he walked into her condo to talk to her. He started to well up as he read what the e-mail said.

\---

My dearest Aaron,

I will always love you and I can't wait to feel your love deep inside me later tonight. Sorry in advance for the charade, but I think we will both eventually agree that it was well worth it! In addition, I want to see what our lovemaking would be like if you thought that you lost me and then won me back again by admitting that you loved me. I hope my high school drama classes taught me enough for me to be able to pretend, at least for a short while, while that I don't want to immediately jump on the love of my life as soon as you enter the door! 

Love always,

Kristy

\---

Aaron re-read the e-mail and almost felt like weeping. She loved him, always had, always will, and never stopped. Everything he ever wanted. He embraced her, and they went to sleep.

\--------------------

The next few weeks were mostly blissful for Aaron. He was rising in the ranks of his agency, and had a girl he was in love with. Now that their parents weren't married anymore, he doubted anyone would care if they found out the two of them were stepsiblings for less than a year, and he mulled over his options as to when to make the relationship public. He had even started to do internet research on engagement rings. 

However, there was one hiccup: Kristy continued to refer to him as "big brother" during sex, and to refer to herself as his little sister. Although he did think of her as somewhat of a sister outside the bedroom, he certainly didn't feel that way at all in bed and felt weird strange about it. He wanted her to be his lover, without any weird incestuous complications. He was able to power through her references, but he never got into that at all and never reciprocated those terms during sex, as he still felt sheepish about it. He hoped she would eventually get over it, especially now that they weren't stepsiblings any more.

A short while after the divorce, Aaron's father texted him and told him that they needed to talk. Aaron assumed that his dad needed to talk about his feelings about the divorce, so he immediately agreed and drove down to his house after work on a Friday.

Aaron pulled up to park his car in his father's driveway and then walked in to talk to him. 

"What's up Dad?" he asked as he strolled in. "You said you needed to talk about something?"

His father was sitting on the couch, looking apprehensive and distraught.

"Hey, you alright, man? I know it sucks having to be divorced, but you told me that Kathryn was a much better fit for you, right?" Aaron continued, referring to the woman his dad started to date after the divorce was finalized.

"Yes, yes, it's not that....." his father replied. "It's not about my feelings or anything...it's just...well, son, there's something I finally need to tell you. It's just....I haven't been completely honest with you." 

Aaron was extremely curious and asked what he was talking about. 

"The truth is...well, as you know I told you that Heather and I had known each other for over 20 years. And we had been lovers off and on for that whole period of time, just deciding to give it a real go. We thought that we could be able to put our chips all in and marry each other, but it didn't really work out so well, as you could tell."

"Yeah, sure, you told me that already." That wasn't a huge deal, so what was his dad really trying to tell him?

"Well, the thing is..." his father continued. "I've been keeping a secret from you. We've both been keeping a secret, from everyone. And I'm sorry that I haven't told you before, but a lot of that was because I thought I had a chance with her long-term, which I realize I don't at this point, and was trying to protect her."

Aaron started to get confused. "What are you talking about?"

His father sighed before he continued. "You see, the thing is....it wasn't just 'several years,' it's actually over 20 years ago. Back when she was still married. We met, and instantly had an attraction to each other, and eventually we gave in, even though she was married."

Aaron was slightly taken aback by this, given the strong morals Keith always instilled in him. Still, there was probably some explanation. "I understand, Dad. I don't have a lower opinion of you because you slept with a married woman, who knows what was going on there. Obviously Allen was never right for her."

"Thanks for understanding. I promised her I would never tell anyone this in order to preserve her reputation, not even my own son, and I also wanted you to think of me as an example to live your life by, so I didn't want you to know about this. But, unfortunately, that's not the full story."

"Not the full story? Huh?"

"Well, you see...." his father responded hesitantly. "We were both careless, and we began to have sex without protection. Eventually, I impregnated her behind her husband's back, and shortly after she had the baby Allen decided to perform blood tests on it and realized that he was not the baby's biological father. The baby was mine, leading to the divorce."

Aaron was shocked by this. He had a long lost brother or sister out there somewhere, that they had probably given up for adoption, or........wait. He suddenly realized the possibility of something horrific, and his face turned white as a ghost. No. No. No. Aaron suspected where this was going. He did his best to keep a blank stare on his face.

"And the baby that the two of you had...you gave that baby up for adoption, correct?" Please say yes, Aaron thought. Please say yes.

His father sighed and paused. "Not exactly. Aaron...that child was Kristy. She really is your sister, biologically."

Aaron sat on the floor with his hands over his mouth, almost hyperventilating. Everything he had planned for his future, for his life, changed in one instance. 

"I'm so sorry I never told you earlier," Keith replied, "but I loved Heather and never wanted to expose her as someone who cheated on her husband. I couldn't tell anyone, even you, because she wanted to maintain her reputation and I needed to keep aware of that and protect it, for both her personal and professional life."

Aaron was sitting in the corner of the room now. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood up, held his hands to his forehand, and began to pace around the room nervously. 

His father continued to talk as Aaron paced. "The two of us talked recently and we realized that you and Kristy were always going off to the movies or whatnot together, so you must really enjoy your bonding time as siblings, and we both decided to reveal the truth to the two of you so you could continue that even after Heather and I had split up. Also, since you were now in each other's lives without being stepsiblings we wanted to make absolutely sure that nothing happened between the two of you."

Aaron continued to pace, but he thought to himself, "Yeah, Dad, we always snuck off so we could have sex. I have been fucking my biological sister this entire time and fell in love with her and you decided not to say a word about it until now." He didn't say these things out loud, of course, but he felt them at the surface.

Aaron's horror turned into rage. Nevertheless, he knew he had to be cautious; he had to find a way of dancing around the real subject matter at hand.

"What the FUCK, dad?" he cried out. "How the hell could you not tell me this? You didn't tell me I had a real sister this whole time? Shit, dad, she went to my high school! What if I had hooked up with her then?"

"Well," his father replied, "I knew that you always told me about how you wanted to stay true to Jessica and not cheat when you had a girlfriend, so I knew that situation wouldn't arise. And then I obviously knew that you wouldn't do anything when you were stepsiblings."

"Shit, dad, that doesn't matter! You don't know all the circumstances! Maybe Jessica was into threesomes, and liked to bring other girls on the cheer team into bed with us!"

His dad's face was suddenly frozen in horror as he considered the possibility. "No," Keith replied, "please tell me that didn't....no...."

"No, no, that was just a hypothetical," Aaron responded, "but still, it could have happened, that's my point."

"Well, something happened at some point," Keith said in turn, "because when I first told you, you almost started hyperventilating. It was more than just the shock at finding out about a new relative. You looked positively traumatized."

Shit, he had him there. Aaron began to rack his brain for the best excuse he could. Think, damn it.

Finally, he had the perfect one. "Listen, dad...oh God, I can't believe I'm about to say this...but the thing is...one time in high school I bought the cheer calendar and masturbated to her picture."

Aaron decided to go further with this lie to re-enforce it. "I jacked off to a picture of my OWN FUCKING SISTER! Because of you not telling me about her! That's traumatizing shit right there! Forever unclean!"

"Oh God," his father replied, "Oh, Jesus. I'm so sorry. I never thought about something like that. That's awful."

His father grabbed a pen and held it up. "Alright, pretend that this pen is the memory eraser thing from Men in Black. Flash! Alright, that memory has been erased. No more."

"It doesn't work like that in real life."

"Fine, fine," his father sighed. "Listen, just do your best to suppress that memory and enjoy the opportunity. Reconnect with Kristy, forget that ever happened, and make new happy memories with her as your sister."

\-------------------------

Later that night, Aaron drove back to his apartment. His emotions were a whirlwind in his head.

He got a text from Kristy saying they needed to talk and she was coming over.

He sat in bed staring at the ceiling for a while before eventually Kristy made her way over. He got up to open the door and let her in.

"Hey," she said.

He couldn't look her in the eyes. "Hey," he responded.

They stood in silence for a few more moments. "So..., your mom told you?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "And your dad...."

"Yeah."

The silence was excruciating. Kristy finally spoke up. "Well, I guess I should say OUR da..."

Aaron cut her off. "Yeah, guess so."

Another moment of silence. Aaron had a lump in his throat. 

"So," Kristy finally asked, "what do we do about this?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

One hour later, Aaron was unleashing more cum than he ever had before into Kristy's pussy, while at the same time Kristy orgasmed for the fourth time that night, breaking their previous record.

"Oh yes! Fuck me! Fill me up with your cum, big brother! Don't stop!" Kristy screamed.

"That's it!" Aaron yelled out enthusiastically. "Take my cum, little sister! Take your big brother's cum deep inside your pussy!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after the greatest session of his life, Aaron looked his little sister in the eye as they lay side by side on the bed, pressed together. Their left hands were raised, their fingers intertwined.

"So, how did you feel when Dad told you?" Kristy smiled.

"I was...confused, at first. In denial. Felt strange," he responded. "Betrayed by my father at first, definitely, and angry, before I realized he was just trying to do what he thought was best. Ashamed, at first, that I had been with my sister. Just little bits of every type of emotion swirling around like a tornado in my head. Eventually it subsided, and I don't know what it was. There was a part of me that was like a light deep down, and it was telling me something I at first didn't want to hear, but then it came through. It came through the muddled emotions, and it told me 'everything makes sense' and that 'everything is right.' I knew I loved you, as both a sister and a lover, and now it made sense why."

She leaned in towards him and started to rub his chest. "How about you?" he continued. "What was going through your head when your mom told you?"

"Well, it's definitely a huge shock to hear that the person you thought was your father actually isn't," Kristy said with some vague remorse, "but it was a relief, also, in so many ways. The whole time I was growing up, Allen – the man I thought was my dad – always treated me coldly. He liked Stephen alright, but always treated me poorly, never wanted to spend time with me. I always wondered why my dad never loved me, felt that it something wrong with me. But when I heard who my real father was, it finally made sense, and I was so happy it's a nice man and not that jerk." 

"Yeah, my...OUR dad is a good guy. Glad you feel that way about your parentage," he replied. "But how did you feel when you learned that I was your real brother?"

Kristy looked up into his eyes and kissed her brother on the forehead.

"Well, when she told me about you, it didn't really have much of an effect."

"It didn't have an effect?" he smiled, curious. "That the guy you love and have been romantic with was your biological brother?"

"No, not really," she replied with a smile.

Kristy then rolled herself over so she was on top of him. She lifted herself up so she was sitting upright on him.

"Because, when my mom told me that you were my big brother..." 

She leaned in to kiss his earlobe, then lingered there to whisper seductively into his ear.

"...ten years ago...I hadn't even met you yet."

Aaron grabbed the back of his little sister's head and brought her in for another passionate kiss.

The End

 

 

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my first story series. As this is my first time writing an erotic story (there's another one published on my account that I put up a week or so ago, but I actually wrote this one first) I would really, really appreciate comments and feedback to help me improve in the future. If you read it, please take a minute to let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
